


The Following Years in Love

by HillaryStreisand



Series: The Summer I Fell in Love Collection [2]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryStreisand/pseuds/HillaryStreisand
Summary: Nick and Jordan met in the summer of 1922, and their romance continues five years later. With a four year old daughter, and blossoming careers, will their love survive? (A sequel to The Summer I Fell in Love)





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! Welcome to my sequel of The Summer I Fell in Love! I am very excited to be starting a new story, and I can’t wait to see what’s in store for the Carraway family. As always, if you like the story, please RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW. Enjoy!

Nick’s POV:

It was about seven in the morning, on this beautiful day in July of 1927. The birds were chirping outside our bedroom window, and the sun began to shine through the lace curtains. A gentle breeze came through the crack in the windows. A lovely way to start the day, especially with my wife of almost five years by my side. It was around this time five years prior that I began my life with Jordan Elizabeth Baker. That, was one of the best decisions I have ever made in my entire life. She is my other half, my life partner, the love of my life. I looked down and to my left at her sleeping form. This woman was simply ageless, and looked the same as the first time I had ever set eyes on her. She was not only beautiful, but incredibly smart, witty, and the most wonderful mother to our four year old daughter, Catherine.

Our little Kitty Catherine has been growing like a weed. She has grown into quite the charming little girl. She resembled her mother, with her blue grey eyes, and perfect bow tie lips. Her hair color resembled mine, which was a warm, brown tone. She had long ringlets that Jordan often put into ribbons. She was quite honestly the most beautiful little girl that I have ever seen, but I may be slightly biased. 

I looked at my bookstand to my right, and saw the piles of work that I had left the night before, and they were still prominent, and needed to be completed. Since leaving my job at Walter Chase’s bond company, I have written a total of two novels. They were both doing quite well, and my editor has just recently given me another book deal. I am quite thrilled about it, and being able to pursue my passions and support my family, but writing could be very time consuming. However, I have a supportive family who understands, and for that I am very grateful. 

I suddenly felt a movement coming from the other side of the bed. My wife began to stir, and her eyes fluttered open. She turned over on her back, and stretched out her long and graceful arms. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes are tired, but she was still the most beautiful woman on the planet. 

A signature Jordan Baker smirk spread across her face as she glanced over to me. 

“Good morning, Nicky…” She said with a yawn.

I smiled at her, and placed a kiss to her perfect lips.

“Good Morning, love.”

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and her arms tangled themselves around my neck, as she pulled me into a deeper kiss. 

Although Jordan and I have been married for a few years now, we never fell out of love. We were well beyond the years of parties and staying up past dawn, but that was okay. Married life is all that and more. 

Our kiss deepened, and things were starting to heat up for seven thirty in the the morning. My hands traveled up and down her back as we were pressed up against each other in our bed. However, all of a sudden, Jordan pulled back from our kiss, and began to listen intently at something. 

“What’s the matter, Jordan?”

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

She lifted her head from her pillow; “I think Catherine’s up…”

“Jordie, I don’t hear a thing…” I said as I began to kiss her neck. 

Jordan’s POV

Although our morning in bed was beginning to get romantic and sensual, all I could hear were the footsteps of our little Catherine Jane Carraway. 

Sure enough, as Nick was placing kisses on my neck and collar, a tiny little knock echoed from the door. 

I looked at Nick; “I told you!”

He smiled and let out a chuckle. “I guess you did.” He looked towards the door; “Come in, Kitty!”

Thankfully Nick and I had gotten Catherine in the habit of knocking on our bedroom door. We have had a few close calls in the past few months, as she has caught Nick and I necking, and in some compromising positions. 

In came running was our little bundle of joy, Catherine. Her long, brown curls tracing behind her, and her little arms spread wide to come join us on our bed. 

“Good morning, Mummy! Good morning Daddy!”

She leapt onto our bed and immediately sat in between the two of us. Catherine certainly love to spend her mornings in between Nick and I. As far as the two of us, we loved getting all of the morning cuddles from our sweet girl. 

“Good Morning my princess!” Said Nick with a large grin. Catherine, being such a daddy’s girl, immediately sat on her father’s lap as Nick placed a kiss on the top of her head. I could look at those two all day, they were simply precious. 

I began to pretend to pout, in order to get some cuddles from my little girl.

“What about Mommy?”

A grin appeared on Catherine’s face, and she came right over to me. She placed her head in the crook of my neck, and wrapped her arms around me. This was pure bliss, and I loved every second of being Catherine’s mother. 

“How did you sleep my precious girl?”

She leaned back and looked at me; “Good… but I missed you and Daddy.”

I smiled at her sweet remark, “Oh we missed you too, baby.”

“Mummy and Daddy will always be there for you, Catherine… Especially right now, so I can… tickle you!”

Nick scooped Catherine up over his head, and tickled her little belly. The giggles and laughter coming out of our room made me so happy, and there was no better way to start the day. 

Nick’s POV:

Jordan, Catherine and I had all had a lovely breakfast, but now it was time for me to get writing. Although I was in my office in our quaint little bungalow, I still missed being around my lovely wife and beautiful daughter. 

I some editing done, and began to write another chapter, however I found it very difficult to put words to paper. I have been finding myself to have a bit of writer's block. It was extremely frustrating, as I have never experienced a lack of words for my thoughts. I looked back at what I had typed out, and was disgusted. I wasn’t conveying my thoughts and visions. I ripped the paper out of the grasp of my typewriter, crumpled it up, and threw it in the trash. I slammed my fists down on my desk, and immediately started rubbing my eyes and face to get a hold of myself. I had deadlines fast approaching, and I was extremely anxious at the thought of not finishing this chapter. 

To my surprise, watching my tantrum unfold was Catherine. I could see her little frame peering between the cracks of the french doors. I could see the concern and fear in her eyes. She really has never seen me get angry. Of course I would raise my voice every once and a while, if she was misbehaving, or Jordan and I were having a disagreement. But, this was different, and I felt horrible for scaring my sweet little girl. 

I sat down in my office chair, and looked right at Catherine. “Come here a minute, Kitty.”

She looked at me with stern eyes, that reminded me of her mother’s, and slowly came toward me. 

I lifted her up, and sat her on my lap, and kissed the top of her head. I looked down at her, and saw this innocent little face. Her face and cheeks were full, and her brown honey waves cascaded down her face, and two strands were pulled back with red bows. She had on a little navy dress, with her white shoes. She was such a cute little girl, and I hated the idea of scaring her. 

“Catherine, did you see Daddy get a little upset?”

She looked down and nodded her head yes. I could see little tears begin to well up in her eyes, and that simply broke my heart. 

“Daddy, you scared me…” Her little voice quivered. 

I pulled her into a tight hug and whispered to her; “I’m sorry my baby girl. Daddy wasn’t mad at you, or Mommy, or really anything. I’m having a little trouble adding to the story I’m writing, and got frustrated. You have nothing to worry about my angel.”

Her little arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug. “I love you, Daddy.” She whispered to me.

I kissed her cheek, and said “I love you too my little Kitty.”

We snuggled in my office chair, and then her perfect little eyes glanced up at me. “Daddy, can you come outside with Mommy and me? I want to be with you too.”

Deciding to take a break from writing for the day, I decided to join my family in our yard on this lovely day. Catherine took me by the hand, and led me to where Jordan was practicing golf. We made sure not to disturb her yet, so she could get a little more practice in. 

Seeing my wife pursue her passion made me incredibly happy. She loved to golf, with all of her heart and soul. She put so much effort into her sport, and it made me incredibly proud. After Catherine was born, many expected her to quit. That just wasn’t Jordan, and being a mother can’t stop her from being the best golfer. 

Jordan missed the put, and I could see that she was visibly frustrated. Catherine rushed to her mother, to give her all of the love that she could. 

“Mummy, are you okay? Are you frustrated like Daddy?” She said eagerly trying to help her mother. 

Jordan looked down and laughed. She knelt down to Catherine’s level, and kissed her cheek. 

“I guess I am a little frustrated, my love.”

Catherine placed her hands on Jordan’s shoulders and ran her little fingers through her mother’s hair. 

“It will be okay Mommy. Come play with me and Daddy. You’ll feel better!”

Jordan laughed, and replied; “I think that’s a lovely idea my sweet girl.”

Jordan, Catherine, and I decided to take a little walk on the beach, to clear our minds from our work frustrations. Jordan and I were hand in hand, as Catherine was running ahead, looking at the ocean and finding miscellaneous things on the beach. 

I wrapped my arm around Jordan’s waist, and her head fell lazily on my shoulder. 

“It’s been a long day, honey.”

“I know, Nick.” Jordan replied; “But leave it to our four year old to put everything into perspective.”

I laughed to myself; “I know, I was so frustrated with my writing, and she saw me throwing a tantrum in my office. She was scared at first…. God I felt terrible for letting her see me like that. But, I had her on my lap and explained to her that everything was just fine, and sometimes we get frustrated when things don’t go to plan. Then, she went right out to you and helped you feel better.”

Jordan smirked, and looked down at the sand. “She really is such a wonderful little girl…”

“She really is, love. I think this is what we needed, just a nice family day with my two favorite girls.”

She kissed my cheek and I pulled her closer to me. We looked on as our daughter was playing. We were certainly two of the luckiest people in the world, who had a lovely little girl, with compassion for others. 

“How did Catherine get to be so wonderful? ” Jordan dwelled to herself.

“Well my love,” I replied, “She got it all from you.”

I pulled her in for a kiss, and as soon as our lips met, she ran back to us, and wrapped herself around us. 

“She certainly gets your impeccable timing from you, Nick.”

We chuckled, and the three of us made our way back to our home, as happy as ever. 

That was chapter one! I hope you all enjoy this series, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Stay tuned for more updates.


	2. As Time Goes By...

Hello, everyone! Welcome back to Chapter 2 of The Following Years in Love. I hope you are all enjoying the sequel so far. It would be greatly appreciated if you could give my sequel some love, and RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW. I fear that others who read The Summer I Fell in Love are not aware of this new series. That aside, I am really enjoying writing this story so far. It’s amazing what a new plot line can do for writer's block! 

Nick’s POV:

Our dining room was dimmed on the night of my thirty-fourth birthday. The warm summer days were becoming shorter, with fall on the horizon. As I sit at the head of our dining room table, in walks Jordan and Catherine with the birthday cake that they had been working on for me that day. The two of them began to sing “Happy Birthday”, and the cake was placed in front of me, for me to blow out the candles. The one thing that I wished for was for the days to go by a little slower. Catherine was starting kindergarten tomorrow, and it seems that our baby girl was growing up in the blink of an eye. However, as the years continued, the days kept getting better and better. This new year was to be one of the best, I just knew it. 

The three of us sat at the dining room table, and Catherine looked up at me with a smile.

“Daddy, wait right there, and close your eyes. I have a present for you!”

I chuckled and agreed; “Alright, princess. Tell me when to open my eyes!”

I closed my eyes, and I could hear her little footsteps scamper off into the other room. A few moments later, I heard her little feet tap across the floor. 

“Okay Daddy, open your eyes!”

I opened them and my heart immediately swooned. It was a little drawing of our family. Sure, it may look like scribbles to others, but to me, her illustration done in crayon is priceless. I glanced over to the bottom of the paper, and in Catherine’s chicken scratch, it read “Happy Birthday Daddy, I love you. Love Catherine”. 

“Come here my baby girl, I love it! Thank you so much!”

Catherine ran into my arms and gave me a great big hug, and I gave her a kiss on the cheek. She was such a wonderful little girl, and I loved her with my whole heart.   
“That’s a very lovely picture, Kitty! I’m sure Daddy is going to hang that right in his office!” Jordan said as she winked at me.

“Of course! I think it will match the decor perfectly.” I retorted.

Jordan chuckled, and Catherine got up and said to the both of us; “Lets go put it in the office now Daddy!”

Jordan looked over at the clock, and said; “Maybe tomorrow, Catherine! You have to get ready for your big day tomorrow!”

“That’s right, Kitty Catherine. You’ll need a good night's rest for school tomorrow!” I added. 

Catherine all of a sudden got very quiet. She always reminded me of Jordan when she got upset. Catherine shut down, and nodded her head. I could see in her eyes that she was upset. She hasn’t seemed very nervous for school all week, but now it was probably hitting her. It broke my heart to see my baby girl sad, but she was growing up, and this was a natural part of life. 

Jordan’s POV:

We had been having such a lovely evening for Nick’s birthday, but it seems that it has taken a turn. Little tears started to well up in Catherine’s eyes. I had a hard time keeping myself from crying, but I had to be strong for her. 

I walked over to her, and stooped down to her level. Her eyes wandered down, and tears started to roll down her cheeks. I held her face in my hand, and had her look at me.

“What’s wrong Catherine? What’s bothering you?” I said in a comforting whisper.

More tears started to fall. I ran my hands through her long, golden brown locks. All of a sudden, she clung to me, and wrapped her arms around me. Tiny, little whimpers were coming from her. Catherine clung onto me, and wouldn’t let go. 

“Baby, tell me what’s the matter…”

“Mummy…” she gasped; “I don’t want to go to school tomorrow.”

I pulled her away from me so I could look at her. “Why don’t you want to go to school, darling?”

“I’m afraid.” She said as she continued to cry.

“What is there to be afraid of, my love?”

“I don’t want to leave you and Daddy.” She said as she continued to cry.

I looked back at Nick sitting in the chair, queuing him to join in on the conversation. 

“Kitty, I know you don’t want to leave Mummy and me, but you’ll have so much fun at school! You’ll meet new friends, and you will learn new things, and then, Mommy and Daddy will be there at the end of the day to get you.”

“But….” She gasped for air; “What if no one likes me…”

My heart broke in two when she said that. I couldn’t imagine anyone not liking our sweet little Catherine. If anyone was rude to her, I would be the first mother down there to make sure that my baby was okay. 

“Oh baby, you’ll have lots of friends! You’re so kind, and sweet, and smart… You don’t have anything to worry about, my love.” 

“You’re going to have so much fun tomorrow, you’ll forget all about how worried you are!” Nick added.

“Trust me, baby. You’re going to be just fine. And that is a promise.”

Catherine nodded her head, and pulled me in for another hug. She then shuffled her way over to Nick for another. We all made our way up stairs, to get ready for the big day awaiting us. 

Nick’s POV:

We finally got Catherine all settled in for the night. We tucked her in, and told her how much we loved her. I read her a short story, until she fell asleep. I looked down at her sleeping form, and kissed her forehead. As I sat on the edge of her bed, I looked around the room, and found myself getting a little emotional.   
Catherine was growing up. Sure, she was only in kindergarten, but those four, almost five years since she was born went by so quickly. It seems like just yesterday that she was born. 

I got up, and shut off the light on Catherine’s nightstand. I made my way down the hall, into Jordan and I’s bedroom. Jordan looked up from the photo album she was looking at, and looked at me. Tears started to roll down her face, and a few tears made there way down mine. 

“Wasn’t she just born yesterday…. How can she be in school already?” Jordan said as she gazed at the pictures. 

I climbed into bed, and wrapped my arm around Jordan, and looked down at the page of photographs. 

“Gosh, she was such a cute baby.” I said as I chuckled at a picture of Catherine when she was first born.

Jordan nodded, and smiled. “But look at her here Nick, isn’t she a doll?”

I looked down at that picture and smiled. Catherine was about one, and she was just beginning to walk. 

“I love this picture….” I said as I pointed to a snapshot of Catherine next to Jordan. Catherine was two there, and trying to mimic her mother golfing. 

“I do too… It makes me wish that she was that little again. But I love this one too…” Jordan said as she pointed to a picture of Catherine and I. This was just last year, but Catherine looked so little. She was sitting on my lap, at my desk in the other room, pressing her little fingers on the keys of my typewriter.

Jordan closed the photo album, and looked over at me. “Oh Nick, I’m so nervous. I just want her to have a good day tomorrow…”

I pulled her into an embrace. Her head fell onto my shoulder, and our hands intertwined. 

“She’ll be okay, Jordan. If she’s anything like her mother, she’ll have no issue with getting her classmates to love her.”

Jordan smirked; “I hope so. If she’s anything like you, she’ll be the smartest one in the room.”

I kissed her temple; “She’ll be just fine.”

“I know Nick, it’s just so hard to let go.”

“Jordan, she’s not leaving forever, just for a few hours!”

“Nick, I know, but she’s my baby girl. I just want to keep her with me.”

“I know, I know. But, this is what parenthood is like. The older they get, the more you have to let go.”

“That doesn’t make it any easier…”

“No darling, that it doesn’t.”

Jordan’s POV:

The morning came, and both Nick and I got up early, just so we could help our little girl get ready for the day.

I made her breakfast, and she came bouncing down the stairs, and into the dining room.

“Good Morning Mummy! Good Morning Daddy!”

I was a little shocked at the change in her attitude from last night. I think that Nick and I are more nervous than she is.

“Did you sleep well, Catherine?”

She nodded her head as she continued eating her toast. Nick looked over at her, and then to me with a puzzled look on his face.

“Catherine, why are you eating so quickly?”

“I don’t want to be late for school!”

Nick and I looked at each other and laughed. We were certainly more scared than our daughter. 

Nick and I tried to eat a little something before Catherine had to be to school, but she was very persistent in getting to school early. 

Catherine grabbed her lunch, and held Nick and I’s hand as we walked out the door, and walked to the Elementary School on Long Island. 

On the way there, she was her typical, happy self. She talked and talked, and seemed to be very excited. 

We got to the school, and dropped her off at the door to her classroom. I stooped down and gave her a big hug. 

“Have a wonderful day, sweetheart. Be a good girl, and Mommy and Daddy will be here later to get you.”

Now, Nick got down to her level, and pulled her into another big hug.

“Be a good girl, Kitty. I love you.”

She nodded in agreement, and scampered right into her class. Nick and I stayed back for a moment to see what she was doing. She joined right in with another group of girls, and seemed to have forgotten all about Nick and I. 

Nick and I walked home in relative silence.

“I don’t think she’ll be thinking of us until it’s time to go home.” Nick chuckled. 

I smiled in response; “Yes, I think you’re right. 

We continued to walk, and then I began to panic.

“Oh Nicky, she doesn’t need me anymore.”

Nick looked over at me with a puzzled look on his face.

“Darling, of course she needs you! She’s only four!”  
“Oh Nick, I know. I just wish that she could be little forever.”

“I know, my love. But, it’s going to be fun watching her grow up.”

“Well, I suppose you’re right.”

Hand in hand, Nick and I made our way back to our bungalow. It was oddly quiet, and I found it difficult to occupy my time. I got myself out of the house, and played a few rounds. I was doing pretty well for not practicing as much as I used to. 

Nick managed to keep writing for a majority of the day, but I feel that the both of us were counting down until it was time to get Catherine. 

Finally, it was three o’clock. Nick and I looked out onto the playground to pick up Catherine. We spotted her immediately, running around, and playing with the other children. We both knew all along that she would be just fine. 

She spotted Nick and I, and ran into our arms.

“Hi Mommy, Hi Daddy!”

“Hello my sweet girl! How was your day?” I said as I had her enveloped in a hug.

“It was so much fun! I made some new friends, and we played, and my teacher is very nice.”

“Mommy and I are so glad you had a nice day.” Said Nick with a smile.

The three of us walked hand in hand back home. We laughed, as Catherine told us stories about her day.”

“I had a lot of fun, but I still missed you.” Said Catherine.

“We missed you too baby, but we’re so happy that you had a nice day.”

“I missed you lots, princess. Don’t worry about Mommy and me. Just have fun at school, you promise?” Nick said as he looked down at Catherine.

“I promise.”  
We all made our way back home, hand in hand. Even though time was going by quickly, the three of us still enjoyed it nonetheless.


	3. The Older You Are, the More Memories You Have...

Hello, everyone! I am excited to be back with Chapter 3 of The Following Years in Love. I apologize for not updating last week, as I was very sick, and needed lots of rest. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and as always, please RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW this story if you like it so far.

Jordan’s POV:

The mild temperatures of September drifted by, and brought on the cooler month of October. Catherine has adjusted to kindergarten beautifully, and was learning new things everyday. 

Our days as a family were quite uneventful, however they were filled with love and bliss. There were hardly any times where I felt unhappy, however, feelings of sadness and gloom seemed to fill my life today. 

It’s seven in the morning, and I am sitting up in bed next to Nick. Usually this wouldn’t be too out of the ordinary, however, with each new day, I’m usually pretty happy, and excited to be with my husband and daughter. Today, was different. Today, October 7th, 1927, I am 30 years old. It sounds so old to say that I’m thirty. Sure, I’ve accomplished a thing or two in my time, but time just seems to be going by so quickly. It feels like just yesterday that I was a young golfer who was courting the ever so handsome Nick Carraway. That, was five years ago, and I have a four year old daughter to prove it. 

I grabbed the hand mirror on my nightstand and began to inspect my face. Gosh, I look so damn old. I didn’t have prominent wrinkles, but fine lines were slowly beginning to make a permanent expression on my skin. My alabaster complexion certainly isn’t what it used to be. No white hairs seemed to be visible, but with time going by so quickly, my hair will practically be white by tomorrow. 

All of my pondering seems to have woken up Nick. I looked down at him next to me, and I simply couldn’t understand. He was so damn gorgeous for 34! He still looked like that 29 year old that I met in 1922. His tanned skin, and defined arms, all the way up to his golden brown locks. He was the definition of sex appeal. 

He was laying on his stomach, with his head turned towards me, with his head propped up on his forearms. His eyes looked up at me, and a big grin appeared on his face. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me, and gave me the most tender kiss for seven o’clock in the morning.

“Happy birthday, darling.”

I tried to muster a smile, and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Thank you, love.”

I cozied myself up to him, and he wrapped his arm around me. As old as I felt, I certainly know that I’m loved. 

Our hands interlocked, and we remained pretty quiet. But, Nick being Nick, could tell that something was on my mind. 

“Penny for your thoughts, birthday girl?” He said with a classic Nick Carraway grin. 

I couldn’t help but smile. 

“Well, your old maid of a wife is just a little tired I guess.”

Nick laughed and replied; “Well I don’t seem to recall being married to and old maid. My wife is the most gorgeous woman on the planet, and has a dazzling personality to match.”

“Oh Nick, be serious. I’m thirty years old! I’m not exactly that young girl you married.”

He brought my hand to his lips, and looked straight into my eyes and said; “You’re as beautiful as the day I met you. Maybe even more so. I love you with my whole heart my Jordie, and I always will.”

He is just too sweet. I placed another kiss to his lips, and wrapped my arms around his neck so that we could cuddle.

As our bodies were intertwined, he took the hand mirror from my lap, and put it in front of my face to see my reflection. 

“How could you ever say that you’re an old maid Jordan Elizabeth. You’re so damn beautiful, I can’t even stand it. Look at those beautiful eyes, gosh they’re mesmerizing for God’s sake! And look at those lips, and that smile!”

Now he was being just plain silly, I couldn’t help but laugh, and blush ever so slightly. It was nice to know that still, Nick found me to be beautiful in his eyes. 

“The real question Jordan, is what are you doing married to this fool right here?” He said as he brought the mirror in front of his face. Of course, he had descheveled his hair, and was making a ridiculous face, which made me laugh even harder.

“Oh Nick, stop that! You’re stunning my dear, and I love you.”

I grabbed his face in my hands and placed a loving kiss on his lips. It was truly wonderful to still be so in love after five years. 

Our kiss deepened, and gosh was it sensational. Nick and I didn’t get the chance to be as intimate as we used to be. Between golf, writing, and Catherine, it was hard to find the time. However, since Catherine was still asleep, it seems like as good of a time as any. 

Nick was sitting up in bed, and I got on his lap so I was facing him. My arms wrapped around his neck, and our kiss was still going on strong. His hands graced my hips, and were going up and down my back, and even going a little farther south. I couldn’t help but grin as we continued to neck. 

Before we knew it, shirts were flung, nightgowns were across the room, and we managed to get quite the morning of love making.

Out of breath, we were laying down in bed, facing each other. Our sweat slicked skin touching one another, our arms and legs intertwined. This was definitely a wonderful start to a lovely birthday. 

I got up from bed, and received a flirtatious smack on my rear from my husband. 

“That’s no way to treat your wife Mr. Carraway… Especially if you want to continue this love making later on this evening…” I said with a smirk.

He put both of his hands up jokingly; “My apologies Miss. Baker, I certainly would like to see you again in this fashion.”

“Yes, I think that would be a lovely way to end my birthday…”

I got my silk robe from my vanity, and tied it around my frame. I looked out of the corner of my eye, and could see Nick staring at me.

“What Nicky?” I said as I looked back at him through the mirror on my vanity.

“I’m so lucky to have such a gorgeous wife.”

All I could do was smile back at him. 

As I was brushing my hair, and Nick putting some clothes back on, a tiny little knock came from outside our bedroom door. 

“Come in….” I said with a smile, as I knew exactly who it was. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY!” Said my beautiful little Catherine, with her arms wide open to give me a hug.

“Oh thank you my sweet girl!” I said as I kissed the top of her head. 

She sat on my lap as I was continuing to brush my hair. She fiddled with a few things on my vanity, as she always did. Then, she at me through the mirror with her perfect eyes and said; “Mummy, you’re so pretty.”

When Catherine said that, I could have cried. Just like her father, she knows what to do to make me feel better.

I kissed her cheek, and whispered; “I love you with my whole heart my Catherine Jane.”

She nestled her head on my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her. This was the definition of bliss. 

Nick emerged from the bathroom, freshly shaved, and dressed.

“There are my two beautiful girls!” Nick said with a grin.

Catherine ran over to Nick, and gave him a great big hug. Nick knelt down, so that he could whisper something in her ear.

“What’s going on over there, you two?” I said with a grin.   
“It’s a surprise, Mummy!” Said Catherine. 

“Kitty and I have been planning something fun for us to do for your special day, my love. Now you get dressed, and we’ll be waiting for you downstairs.”

A smile immediately came to my face. Gosh, what did I do to deserve such a lovely family?

I got myself ready, and did my makeup, and managed to find an outfit. I decided on a smokey pink long sleeve dress with my mink stole, and a hat to match. 

I made my way down the stairs, and smiled at my sweet little family. There was my little Catherine, with her little ringlets under a scarlet red hat, and coat with gold buttons to match, with her sweet little patent leather shoes. She was such a cutie, I could hardly stand it. She must get it from her father, who was right next to her holding her hand. As always, he was as handsome as ever, with his tweed topcoat, and his striking hat. He looked like he stepped out of a picture or something. My husband and daughter were truly the little stars in my life. 

Without any idea where we were going, we got into our new Mercedes Benz 630k, which Nick was absolutely in love with. With Catherine in the back seat, and Nick driving, we set off towards the city.

On our drive, Nick or Catherine gave me absolutely no hints. In fact, after asking for about the third time what we were doing, Catherine said;

“Mummy, we can’t tell you, it’s a surprise, remember?” 

I couldn’t help but, laugh, and just continue to enjoy the ride. 

We finally arrived in the city, in front of the Plaza. I absolutely adored the Plaza, and whatever Nick had planned here, I was sure to love. 

With Nick and I holding Catherine’s hand, we walking in found a table in their dining area. The room was simply beautiful, and we were surrounded by the dazzling upper class of New York. Catherine looked around as if the room was magical. I loved seeing all of the wonder in her little eyes. 

We were seated, and had a lovely brunch. Nick and I laughed, and Catherine was polite and well behaved as usual. However, more surprises were in store for me. 

We walked down a few blocks, and went to the Roxy theater. I was slightly confused, but Nick and Catherine wanted to take me to a movie. I really loved the movies, and The Jazz Singer was just released yesterday, and I was dying to see it. My family really did know how to treat me like the queen of New York. 

The movie was an absolute sensation. It was about three o’clock now, and Nick said that it was time to head home for my last surprise. I couldn’t imagine anything topping our activities so far, but I was excited nonetheless. 

We arrived at our lovely house in Long Island, and Catherine immediately ran out of the car and told me to stay outside. Nick went to join her, and I stayed outside on our front porch. 

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Catherine and Nick came outside and got me. They each took my hand and brought me into our dining room.

My heart immediately swooned at the sight. 

Catherine made little decorations, and spread them all over the mantle and the chairs. Two gifts were placed on the table, next to a cake that Catherine explained to me that “her and Daddy made just for me”. My heart swelled with all of the love. Our outings today were so much fun, but nothing could truly beat this. 

I hugged my little girl, and gave her a great big kiss. 

“Oh my love, you did such an amazing job! I love it!”

I then went over to Nick, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Darling, you’re just the most wonderful husband.”

He kissed me on the lips, and replied; “Anything for you, birthday girl.”

Catherine had me sit down, as she was getting impatient and wanted me to open my presents. 

Catherine handed me a tiny blue box, with a little bow on it.

“I picked this one out all by myself, Mummy!”

I smiled as she handed it to me; “I’m sure I will love it if you picked it out my love.”

I unwrapped the box, and was immediately shocked. This little girl certainly had my taste. 

It was a set of earrings. They were dainty, and so gorgeous. They were little diamonds surrounded by individual pearls. 

“Oh my goodness, I love them, Kitty! You did such a good job!”

She was beaming from ear to ear. 

“Mummy, I made you this too.”

It looked to be something she has been working on in school. It was a little card that said on the front; “To Mommy, Love Catherine”.

In it, she wrote a little poem about me.

My Mommy

My Mommy is pretty.  
My Mommy is smart.  
My Mommy takes care of me.  
I love my Mommy.

I couldn’t help but tear up. This was the most simple gift, but it meant the most. I would keep this forever and ever. 

I hugged my little girl so closely, I didn’t think that I would ever let go. 

Next, Nick gave me a long box wrapped beautifully with a bow. Eager to find out what it was, I wasted no time ripping the paper. 

I opened the box, and in there was a beautiful silver mink coat. It was one of the most beautiful furs that I had ever seen. 

I looked at Nick with wide eyes and a grin. He simply looked at me with a loving smile, and said; “Happy birthday, love.”

I got right up from my seat and kissed him. “Darling” I said; “You’re simply wonderful.”

We both smiled as we were in each others arms. This was truly the best day. Although the gifts were wonderful, they don’t compare to my little card from Catherine, the homemade decorations, or the time spent with my family. As the years go on, I know that I will have wonderful memories with my husband, who thinks I’m beautiful and wonderful at any age, and my daughter who thinks the same. At thirty years old, my life is truly just beginning.


	4. Everything

Hello, everyone! I’m back with Chapter 4 of The Following Years in Love. I’ve been really inspired lately, and have found myself looking forward to writing. I would also like to thank you all for your support of my works. April has been my most popular month in my four years of writing, with over 300 views! It truly puts a smile on my face when I check my statistics. As always, RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW if you like this chapter. Enjoy!

Nick’s POV:

I woke up bright and early on this crisp November day. Looking at the clock on the mantle in the living room, it was about five past seven. The sun was starting to rise, on this day, which wasn’t just another day. Today, November 4, 1927, is Jordan and I’s fifth wedding anniversary. 

It hardly seems like five years, but it also feels like a lifetime. I can’t remember my life without Jordan, and quite frankly, I don’t want to. But, it seems like just yesterday that I asked her to marry me. When I look at the rate Catherine is growing, I quickly remember that Jordan and I have experienced so much together, and I am truly, forever grateful. 

For our anniversary, we’re spending the weekend at the Grand Hotel in the Catskill Mountains. As much as we would miss Catherine, Jordan and I are in definite need of alone time. 

I brought the last of Jordan’s bags to the car, and suddenly, I hear a car come up the driveway. I turn around, and it’s Jordan’s mother arriving to watch Catherine for the weekend. Jordan was ecstatic that her mother offered to come up from Louisville to take care of our little Kitty, and it made me happy to see that Jordan and Sybil were getting along. 

Jordan and her mother have had their share of disagreements, but Sybil Baker has mellowed with age, and was a doting grandmother to Catherine. 

I walked over to the car to let Sybil out.

“Good Morning, Sybil. How was your drive up?”

About five years ago, I thought that Jordan was the most frightening woman that I had ever met. I was wrong. Her mother is most definitely the most frightening woman that I have ever met.   
She had on a long mink fur coat, and was decorated in fine silk and jewelry. Her hair is dark like Jordans however hers had a few streaks of white. Of course, I would never tell her that, as she would probably bite my head off. She pulled her sunglasses down the the tip of her nose, and looked at me. 

“Well Nick, I’m awfully tired, since you two insisted on leaving so early, but I’m just dying to see my granddaughter. Where’s Jordan? Oh, do grab my bags would you?” She said as she walked up to the house. 

Just as I was bringing out all of our bags, I was now bringing in more bags into the house. I guess I was the butler of the day. If only Jordan would hurry up so we can leave and get a little quiet. 

Jordan’s POV:

I sat down on Catherine’s bed to try and console her. She didn’t like being apart from Nick and I, but I didn’t expect her to be this upset. 

Her hair was tangled, as she just woke up, and she had on her long flannel nightgown with a big white bow on the front. She truly is the most precious sight, but the tears rolling down her soft cheeks were enough to break my heart. 

“But Mumma, I don’t want you and Daddy to go…” Catherine said as tears cascaded down her face.

I pat her head, and ran my hand through her hair; “Oh sweetheart, everything is going to be just fine. Daddy and I will be back before you know it!”

“I want to come too…” She said as her lip quivered. 

I just assumed to bring Catherine along, but Nick was insistent that just him and I go. Luckily, my mother was coming to watch Catherine. 

“I know you want to come baby, but this trip is for Daddy and I. The next trip, we’ll all go. Just the three of us. How does that sound?”

A smile came to her face, and she sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck for a big hug. She kissed my cheek, and looked at me with a grin that matched her fathers.

“Okay Mummy, but I get to pick where we get to go.”

I couldn’t help but laugh, and give her the biggest hug. This four year old girl is just the sweetest thing. 

Catherine and I walked hand in hand downstairs, only to find my mother and Nick. 

“Nana!” Catherine said as she ran to hug my mother.

“Oh my Catherine, remember, ladies don’t run. You walk nicely for your Nana.” My mother said in her demure tone of voice.

I rolled my eyes and responded; “Mother, she’s only four, and she’s excited to see you!”

“Well yes I know dear, but one must teach their daughters to act like young ladies.”

I made eye contact with Nick, who imitated my mother in the background. I couldn’t help but grin at him.

“Well Jordan, I think it’s time for us to get on the road.” Said Nick.

“Yes, darling I think you’re right.” I replied. 

Catherine jumped into Nick’s arms for a long hug. I knew that Nick wanted a nice weekend alone, but he would definitely be missing his little princess every second of our trip. 

I gave Catherine one last hug and kiss and whispered in her ear; “Be a good girl, Mummy and Daddy love you…”

I walked over to my mother, and she gave me a peck on the cheek.   
“Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing Jordan Elizabeth. Catherine and I are going to have a lovely time.”

I smiled and replied; “I know you will. Thank you again, Momma.”

I grabbed Nick’s hand, and we made our way to the car. Being the gentleman that he is, he opened the car door for me. He got into the other side and took my hand and looked at me.   
“I haven’t really gotten a chance to say Happy Anniversary yet…” He said with that classic Nick Carraway grin.

“Happy Anniversary Jordan my darling, I love you with my whole heart.”

I smiled at him, and leaned forward to press his lips onto mine. We completed our soft little peck, and I whispered; “Happy Anniversary, darling.”

Hand in hand, we began our journey to Upstate New York, for what would hopefully be a memorable weekend. 

Nick’s POV:

After about a four and a half hour drive filled with laughs, and constant conversation, we had arrived.

The mountains were beautiful this time of year. The leaves were a bright assortment of colors, and there was a crisp chill in the air. The Grand Hotel looked as if it were a castle in the clouds. The outdoors were breathtaking, but they weren’t as beautiful as my wife of five years. I looked over to her, and she just had this glow about her. She is truly the most wonderful woman on the planet. 

I unloaded the car, and Jordan and I made our way to the hotel and got checked in. It was as beautiful as it was on the outside. It was rustic and charming, but extremely elegant all at the same time. It reminded me of home, and for that, I was very glad. 

Jordan and I have a beautiful room, with a little balcony that looks over the mountains. This was sure to be a wonderful weekend. 

After Jordan had put the last of our clothes away, I sneakily went behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist. 

Jordan laid her head back against my chest, and I placed a kiss on her cheek. However, she slipped out of my grasp and pulled one last thing out of our luggage. 

“What else did you bring, Jordan? I thought the suitcase was empty…” I asked her.

“Well, darling not exactly…” She said as she pulled out a photograph of Catherine.

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Is that the picture from our bedroom?”

Jordan chuckled and replied; “Yes, I couldn’t help it. I mean look at her Nick! She’s so damn cute.”

I held the picture for a moment and looked at our little girl, and then I looked up at Jordan. “She’s gorgeous, just like her mother.”

Jordan took the photo, and placed it on the dresser. She turned back to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, and my arms looped around her petite frame.

“I think she’s incredible, just like her father.” She said with that classic Jordan Baker smirk.

I smiled down at Jordan, and placed a fleeting kiss to her lips. I worked my way to her neck, and collarbone, when suddenly, Jordan backed away from me.

“Not just yet, Nicky… We’ll be acquainted just a little later. Now, let's go outside for a nice walk, and maybe then we can have some fun later tonight…” She said with a wink.

I pretended to pout and replied; “Oh Jordie honey please, just this once?”

She laughed out loud and playfully swatted my shoulder; “Cut it out Carraway, now let's go.”

Jordan and I both changed into something more comfortable. I put on a comfortable pair of trousers, and one of my cricket sweaters. Jordan looking as lovely as ever, had on one of her golfing outfits. It was a long brown skirt with a jacket to match. She had a crisp white shirt on underneath, with her pearls. I’ve always loved how Jordan dresses. She has such an eye for fashion. She looks sensational in whatever she puts on, she could pull off a potato sack and still look like a picture in a magazine. 

The weather this afternoon was fairly nice. A nice crisp breeze came through the mountains. Jordan and I were hand in hand on this lovely little trail surrounding the hotel, when all of a sudden, we saw a little driving range, with some golf clubs.

“Well, well, well… They must have known that the Great Jordan Carraway was going to be here.” I said jokingly.

She gave me a playful side eye; “I highly doubt that, Nick.”

“Why, are you afraid that I can beat you at your own game?” I said pretending to mock her.

She laughed and responded; “Why no Mr. Carraway, and I happily accept your challenge.”

She strutted up to the line of golf clubs they had propped up, and took the driver that best suited her. She set a ball down on the tee and got into her position. There was something so incredibly fascinating about watching Jordan golf, and seeing her enjoy herself in her work made it all the more enjoyable for me. 

She looked over at me and shouted; “Well aren’t you going to get set up over here, Nick? I haven’t got all day you know!”

I laughed and replied; “Well alright then, Miss. Baker. I would hate to keep you waiting!”

I grabbed a driver and set up my ball next to Jordan.

“Alright, Nick now on the count of three, we’re going to tee off, and see which one of us hits it the farthest.”

In unison, we said; “One…. Two…. Three!”

We both hit our golf balls, and watched them fly in the air. However, I could only see Jordan’s going over the treetops almost 300 yards away.

Jordan was looking at her ball go off into the distance and said to me; “Nicky, I don’t see yours, where did it go?”

As she said that, we both looked down at my tee and burst out laughing. There was my ball, untouched. 

She came over to me and pulled me into an embrace. “I guess you can stick to the writing, and I’ll stick with golfing.”

I smiled down at her, and replied; “Good idea, my love.”

After a few hours of walking around, and enjoying nature, we sat down to a lovely candlelight dinner back at the hotel. This was one of the best days that Jordan and I have had in a long time. We just talked and talked, and laughed until our stomachs hurt. Even though we have been together five years, our conversations never seem to bore us. 

With the completion of dinner, we walked up the stairs to our room to get ready for bed. I changed into my undershirt and boxers, however, Jordan seemed to be taking an awfully long time to be getting ready for bed.

“Jordie, what’s taking you so long?” I asked her while she was in the other room changing.

“I’ll be out in just a second, darling!” She called back to me. 

I sat down in one of the chairs, and a few moments later, I looked up and saw one of the most beautiful sights. 

There was Jordan, in the most sensual piece of lingerie that I have ever seen. It was a little nightgown, that barely covered bum. It had thin straps, connected to the black lace that was covering her breasts. The creamy colored silk looked lovely on her, but I was more interested in seeing it off her than on her. 

“Well, aren’t you going to say anything?” Jordan said and I continued to gawk at her. 

“Darling, you look absolutely stunning.” I replied as I continued to gaze at her. 

Jordan walked over to where I was sitting and grabbed my hand to pull me up. She wrapped her arms around me, and said in a low whisper; “I wanted to dress up a little for you darling, since we never really did have a proper wedding night…”

I smiled at her, and wasted no time giving her a tender kiss on the lips. Our kissing continued to deepen, and my hands went up and down my wife's beautiful body. As we were necking, all I could think about is how I deserved this lovely girl who was in my arms. I am one lucky son of a bitch. 

I lifted Jordan up, she wrapped her legs around my midsection, and as we continued to neck, I laid her down on the bed in our room. 

I placed what seemed to be a thousand kisses on her neck, making my way down to her collarbone. Little moans and sighs passed through Jordan’s lips, making me want her even more. 

“Oh Nicky, darling yes……” She whispered into my ear.

I massaged the mounds on her chest, and worked my way down, and massaged her core and her rear. With that, she let out another moan, and I knew that I needed her right this second. 

Jordan sat up, and I took off her little nightgown, and she laid back down. I couldn’t help but just gaze at her. There she was, my beautiful Jordan, and she was all mine. 

Out of breath, she stared up at me; “Nicky, why are you just staring at me?”

I smiled as I hovered over her and placed a kiss on her lips; “Because you’re stunning Jordan Elizabeth, and I love you.” 

Her glass grey eyes were shining at me, and her lips formed a lovely smile. With that, She took off my undershirt, and began to stare back at me.

“Jordan, this usually isn’t how we make love. Now why are you staring of me?” I said with a chuckle. 

Jordan smiled and said; “I’m sorry Nick, but my husband is just too damn sexy.”

With a cheeky grin, I practically bounced on top of my wife, which caused her to squeal with laughter and delight. After that, we wasted no more time staring, and got right down to business. 

After about two hours of love making, our sweat slicked skin was pressed up against each other as we cuddled in bed. 

Jordan’s left arm was on my chest, and my left arm was wrapped securely around her. I could see my wedding band in perfect view, and I looked down at Jordan’s ring, and began to twist it off with my right hand. 

“Nicky, what are you doing?” Jordan asked as she looked up at me.

I sat up in bed, and got on one knee and said to Jordan, who was laughing hysterically at me; “Jordan Elizabeth Baker Carraway, would you do me the honor of continuing to be my wife?”

“Why yes Nicholas James Carraway, I would be delighted.”

I put the ring back on her long, delicate fingers, and held her hand. She took my hand to her lips, and placed a kiss. 

“I love you my darling husband, happy anniversary.”

I took her hand and pressed it to my lips and replied; “Happy anniversary to you my darling, the woman who has given me everything.”


	5. Lapse in Communication

Hello, everyone! I’m back with Chapter 5 of The Following Years in Love. I have some pretty good ideas for the next few chapters, so be sure to FOLLOW so you get alerts every time I update. Also, RATE, and REVIEW if you like what I’ve been writing so far. Enjoy!

Jordan’s POV:

“Nicky, darling hurry! We’re going to be late!”

It was five past seven, and our reservations for dinner up the road were at 7:15. Usually, it was Nick waiting for me, but I guess tonight we were switching roles. 

He came out of the other room fiddling with his tie in the full length mirror. I couldn’t help but smile to myself, after all, he does wear a tie nearly every single day. 

Nick looked at me through the mirror and sarcastically remarked; “Well Mrs. Carraway, if you’re going to laugh at me, why don’t you help your poor husband who is clearly struggling?”

“My mistake, Mr. Carraway.”

I stood in front of my husband and tied his tie, and straightened it. While I was doing so, his hands made their way down my back, and rested on my hips. I looked up at him with a grin. He was so incredibly handsome. It was these moments of marital bliss that made my life completely and utterly happy. 

Once I was satisfied with the state of his tie, I gave him a soft peck on the lips, and we made our way to dinner. 

Hand in hand, Nick and I made our way into a quaint little restaurant nestled in the mountains of the Catskill mountains. This was truly a wonderful way to bring our anniversary weekend to a close. 

We happy a nice cozy, romantic corner all to ourselves. Our table had a window view, that overlooked the vibrant fall scenery that made up the region of upstate New York. I couldn’t have possibly imagined a more beautiful sight to share with my beautiful husband. 

Nick’s face illuminated in front of me from the lights of the flickering candles that adorned our table. I loved this man more than life itself. 

He reached across the table and grabbed my hand, and smiled at me. 

“Darling, this has been the most wonderful weekend.” He said as he held up his Old Fashioned. 

I picked up my martini, and clinked our glasses to commemorate our five years as a couple.

I took a sip of my drink and looked at him smittenly; “This has been the best five years Nick Carraway and I owe it all to you.”

He continued to hold my hand and caressed the top of my hand with the palm of his thumb. “No Jordan, I owe it all to you. You’re all that and more, my love.”

I smiled and puckered my lips to kiss him in the air. 

“I’ve had such a lovely time Nick, but I have to admit that I’m dying to see Catherine…”

“I know, I am too. I can only imagine what she’s been up to with your mother.”

I chuckled; “Nicky, I can only imagine.”

“I know, I bet you mother’s taught her how to make a dry martini…”

My eyes widened, but I couldn’t help but laugh. “Nick Carraway! That’s a terrible thing to say!”

He laughed back at me; “Darling, I was only kidding!”

“I know that, even though it’s probably true…”

We burst into more laughs. That was the beauty of our relationship. We could laugh and have fun together. Aside from being my husband, I would consider Nick to be my best friends. No one could make me laugh like he could. 

As we continued to sip our drinks, our waiter brought us our shrimp cocktail. We continued to wine and dine, and had little discussions, and made little inside jokes. This was truly my idea of an ideal dinner. 

However, I couldn’t help but find myself missing my baby girl. Catherine was four years old, but no matter what, she was my little girl. The last time that Nick and I were away from her, she was only three months old. As much fun as we were having, just the two of us, I couldn’t wait to be a family of three again. 

Nick got me out of my haze of thoughts when he called my name. 

“Jordan, did you hear me?”

“Oh darling, I’m sorry. What did you say?”

“I was saying how Catherine was reading bits and pieces of my book the other day! I could hardly believe it. She was even trying to sound out words! She’s growing up so fast, Jordie.”

“I know, darling. I miss it when she was just a little baby. I used to just hold her in my arms. Remember how she would look up at us, and her eyes used to get really wide, and she would smile so big! Gosh, she was the cutest baby.”

“Jordan, do you remember when Catherine would be screaming in the middle of the night, just because she wanted one of us to hold her?”

I laughed at the thought. As a matter of fact, I longed for those days. I missed having a little baby, and I truly wanted another. Nick had mentioned having more children in the past, but in the past few years, we’ve struggled with conceiving. We had Catherine, no problem. But, ever since my miscarriage four years ago, we haven’t had any luck. 

“Oh how could I forget. I do miss her being so little though…”

“I do too Jordan, but those days are behind us.” Nick replied.

A red flag immediately went up in my mind. What did he mean by that remark? 

“What do you mean by that, Nick?”

“Well Jordan, Catherine’s not a baby anymore, so we don’t have to worry about that sort of thing.”

“What if we had more children Nick?” I asked inquisitively. 

Nick looked at me with his eyes practically bulging. 

“Jordan, I was under the impression that Catherine would be our only child.”

“Whatever gave you that idea?”

“Jordie, honey, don’t get upset.”

“Nick, I’m not upset, I just want to know your feelings on the matter, that’s all.”

Saying that I wasn’t upset was a downright lie. That did upset me, and I felt that it was pretty clear that I wanted another baby.

“Jordan, I am happy with just having Catherine. I thought that you and I were going to be more focussed on our careers.”

“Nick, as much as I love golfing, I love being a mother more. Nothing brings me greater joy than that. As a matter of fact, I’ve handled golf very well with being a mother.”

“Darling, I agree with you there, but I think if we were to have another baby, don’t you think it would have happened already?”

I have to admit, that that comment hurt. I would have loved to have already had another child. 

“Nick, maybe the timing hasn’t been right for us? Who's to say that the timing might be right in the future?”

“Jordan, all that I’m saying is that I am satisfied with our quaint little family of three. Can we move onto another topic, please?”

Now I was plain furious. I could see that Nick was visibly annoyed and didn’t want talk about this anymore. I couldn’t give up that easily. 

“What if I don’t feel the same way, Nick?” I retorted back at him.

Nick and I didn’t squabble very often. But if Nick and I were arguing, it’s usually over sometime important. 

“Jordan, I’m not discussing this anymore. Are you ready to order?” Nick said, trying to change the subject. 

Now my blood was boiling. I wanted another baby, more than anything. I have so much love to give to my husband, and Catherine. I wanted nothing more than to have another person in our family to love with all of my heart. 

I couldn’t take another moment of this. If he wasn’t going to let me share my feelings, then he’ll be eating alone tonight. 

I threw the napkin from my lap onto the table, grabbed my bag, and stormed out of the restaurant. I could see Nick out of the corner of my eye, fumbling with his wallet, trying to pay for the food and drinks, and chase after me. 

I didn’t have our car keys, so I stormed up the road, with hot tears rolling down my face. I wanted another baby. Having children makes me feel love, and important. They give me a sense of greater purpose, and it was clear to me that Nick had no interest in hearing my feelings. 

There was a trail into the woods that led to the hotel from the main road. In order to be alone, I booked it for that trail in hopes that Nick wouldn’t follow me. 

I got to our hotel rather quickly, and stormed my way up the stairs. I got into our room, and there was Nick, sitting on the bed waiting for me. 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT JORDAN? ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING?”

With tears still rolling down my face, I was overcome with emotion, and was unable to respond. 

“AREN’T YOU GOING TO SAY ANYTHING AFTER THAT STUNT YOU JUST PULLED? REALLY JORDAN, HOW IMMATURE CAN YOU BE?”

For him to say that I was being immature was ridiculous! He was the one who doesn’t want my opinion on our family matters. 

“HOW IMMATURE AM I? REALLY NICK? YOU’RE THE ONE WHO KEEPS DISMISSING ME, AND NOT LETTING ME SHARE MY THOUGHTS. IT’S MY MARRIAGE TOO YOU KNOW!”

“JORDAN, WHY DO YOU WANT MORE CHILDREN IF YOU CAN’T EVEN CARRY THEM? THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE! YOU COULD GET YOURSELF KILLED!”

I was shocked by Nick saying that. He had never said a crueler thing to me in our entire marriage. My heart practically shattered at that very moment. 

When I miscarried our last baby, and have been unable to conceive ever since, has been incredibly difficult on me. For him to say that, was unforgivable. 

My lips quivered, and I immediately began to sob. I never got this emotional in front of anyone, and I could tell that Nick was in shock. 

“How… could you ever…. Say that to me….” I said in between breaths.

“Jordan, I didn’t mean it. C’mon honey, don’t cry.” Nick as he came near me, trying to console me. 

“YOU GET AWAY FROM ME. CLEARLY YOU COULD GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY FEELINGS.”

I had never lashed out at Nick like that before. He looked at me with such shock, I couldn’t help but storm off into the bathroom. 

I sobbed and sobbed. It didn’t help that all while I was having an emotional breakdown, Nick was knocking and the door, trying to come in, and apologizing. 

I wanted nothing more but to open the bathroom door and wrap myself in Nick’s arms. But, he had to learn his lesson, and I had to pull myself together if we were going to reach any resolution.


	6. Let's talk...

Hello, everyone! I am back with Chapter 6 of The Following Years in Love. I have been enjoying writing this story, and writing new chapters has come very easily to me. I hope you’re all enjoying it as much as I am! 

I would also like to take a moment and say that the month of April was my most viewed month! I received almost 500 hits on fanfiction.com between the two of my stories. It’s a great feeling to know that people are reading along. Thank you all so much for following along, it means more to me than you know! 

As always, please RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW if you like what you’re reading. Enjoy!

Jordan’s POV:

I woke up in a confused haze, and wasn’t entirely sure where I was. I rubbed my eyes and looked around, and I suddenly remembered. Nick and I had gotten into a bitter argument at dinner last night, and I guess I had dozed off while sobbing in the bathroom. I sat up from the chaise lounge in the powder room, and looked over at the clock. It was half past two, and I was still in a full face of makeup, and in my dress from the previous night. I looked in the mirror, and I looked like a ghost. My eye makeup was smeared down my cheeks, and my eyes were tearstained, and a light shade of pink. In other words, I looked like hell.

I couldn’t face Nick right now, so I crept out of the bathroom as quickly and quietly as I could. Just as I stepped through the door, I nearly tripped over Nick. His back was leaning up against the wall next to the bathroom, and he seemed to be in a pretty deep sleep. I couldn’t help but look at him. As much as I loved him, I couldn’t help but be so angry with him. 

I got my things from the dresser, and turned around to find Nick standing an arm's length away. 

“Jordan, my darling I’m sorry. Let's talk about this.” He said groggily.

Being the stubborn woman that I am, I drifted cooly past him, and back into the powder room. He was going to have to give me more than a simple sorry. Him saying that I was silly for wanting more children because I couldn’t carry them. As hurtful as it was, it was simply untrue. I carried Catherine for nine months beautifully. No complications, just a very easy pregnancy. 

I did miscarry one of our children at seven weeks. Looking back, that was one of the darkest times in my life. I had never felt more insecure, and depressed. I didn’t even know that I was expecting prior to that. All of a sudden, in the matter of a few hours, my life was turned upside down. Nick was there, and he supported me. Catherine, being only four months old, was the one who got me out of that terrible time. She was my reason for getting up every morning. 

It was difficult for me to move on, but with the love and support of my family, I made it through. That was a large reason of why I wanted another baby. To have another person to love with all of my heart, and to create that little baby with the love of my life. 

I looked at myself in the mirror again, and immediately started to cry. I just wanted Nick, I wanted to go home, I wanted to hold my daughter, and I wanted to expand my family. I sat back down on the chaise to try and get some sleep. 

Nick could hear me crying through the door, and whispered on the other side of door; “Jordan, don’t cry darling, get some sleep.”

That just caused me to weep more. I just so badly wanted my husband to want to have another baby with me. Catherine was growing up so quickly, and soon enough, she’ll be living her own life. I want our daughter to have siblings, just like Nick. I don’t have any siblings, and I often felt lonely as a child. Nick on the other hand has a younger sister, Alice, and a younger brother, Henry. He has such wonderful memories of growing up as a child, and I want the same for Catherine. 

I laid down on the chaise, and silently cried myself to sleep, with the comforting sounds of my husband soothing me from the other side of the door. 

Nick’s POV:

I woke up early that morning, with an extremely stiff neck from being propped up against the wall the entire night. I hadn’t expected Jordan and I to get into such an argument. I really thought that after she had the miscarriage, that Catherine was going to be our only child. I felt that it was always the unspoken agreement that we had. I’m sorry to say that it isn’t. It’s not that I wouldn’t want another baby, that would be wonderful! I am afraid of how it would be for Jordan. I want her to be safe and healthy just as much as I would want a safe and healthy baby. 

I will admit, that I should have let her tell me how she felt. I could have a bit of a temper at times, and Jordan is really the only one who knows how to handle it. I’ve been trying all night to get her to talk to me, but hearing her sobs through the bathroom door were enough to break my heart. 

I knew that today I would have to make it up to her, and sort this whole mess out. I missed her, after all she is the love of my life, and my best friend.

I got dressed, and began to pack up the car so we could begin our awkwardly silent drive home. I went upstairs to see if Jordan was ready, and there she was. I’m not going to lie, she looked exhausted, and there was nothing that I wanted to do more than pull her into my arms and make everything better. However, Jordan is a woman who has her beliefs, and she’ll stick to them. She won’t give up on this baby business anytime soon. 

“Jordan, are you ready to go? Do you have everything?” I asked, trying to be as pleasant as possible. 

“I don’t know Nick, do you see anything else in here?” She responded snipilly. 

I looked around at the empty room, and took the hint. She walked straight for the door, down the stairs of the hotel, and into the car without a word. This was going to be the longest drive of my life. 

As we were weaving through the mountain ranges of Upstate New York, our car was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Jordan’s body was turned so she was facing the passenger side window. She was so angry, the woman refused to even look at me. 

Deciding to be civil, and break the silence, I wanted to try and have a casual conversation with her.

“It’s such a nice day out, isn’t it Jordan?”

I got no response. Try, try again.

“That was such a nice hotel, don’t you think so Jordan?”

Third time’s the charm.

“I’m excited to see Kitty, I wonder what she’s been up to with your mother.”

Still no response. It feels like a century since I’ve last heard Jordan’s voice. In a desperate attempt to talk to her, I pulled the car over to the side of the road. 

“Jordan, we can’t go on like this. We have to talk about this.” I said while staring at her intently.

She turned and looked at me, and I could see the tears in her eyes. It broke my heart, and I felt absolutely awful for making her cry.

Jordan unlocked her car door, and got out. She slammed the door behind her, and made her way up the quiet road. I immediately got out of the car, and chased after her. 

I finally caught up and yelled to her; “Jordan…. JORDAN. You can’t avoid talking about this! I know you’re angry, and I’m sorry! Let’s talk about this.”

She continued to walk, and I finally caught up so that she was in reach. I grabbed her shoulders so she would turn around and face me. Trying to escape my grasp, she tried to push me away. I secured my arms around her, so we could at least try to have a civil discussion.

Jordan finally settled in my arms, and looked up at me. All of a sudden, she let out a gasp and melted into a heap of tears in my arms. 

I wrapped my arms around her waist and tried to console her. 

“Jordan…. Shhhhh… Honey, calm down. Let's talk about everything, okay?”

Jordan looked at me with the saddest eyes that I had ever seen. She whimpered to me; “You really hurt me, Nick.”

That’s when my heart broke. I lost my temper, and hurt my wife’s feelings. I remembered how hard having that miscarriage was for her, and it broke my heart to think that I struck a sensitive nerve. 

Tears started to come to my eyes. Jordan has hardly ever seen me cry, but seeing my wife in so much pain shook me to my core. 

“Jordie my darling, I am so sorry. I don’t even have an excuse for saying that to you. You carried Catherine just fine, and our last baby wasn’t healthy and would not have made it. It was never your fault, and it was terrible of me to say that I didn’t want another baby. I would love to have another baby with you. I’m just afraid that something will go wrong again. I don’t ever want to see you like that ever again, that broke my heart when we lost our baby. I know I don’t share my feelings very much, but honey, I’m scared. I just want you to be okay, ever since that last scare, the thought of you having another baby has scared me.”

Jordan looked up at me, and wiped away the few tears that had fallen from my eyes. 

“Nicky, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I guess I wanted to be strong for you, and I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Nick, my doctors have said that I am in perfect condition to have a baby. That last scare was something natural that happens. So many women go through it, but darling, please don’t worry about me…” Jordan said to me as tears continued to fall down both of our faces. 

I placed a kiss to her forehead, and held her close to me. To this day, I still don’t know what I did to deserve such a wonderful person in my life. 

We stood there in the middle of a dusty dirt road in the Catskill Mountains, holding onto each other as if our lives depended on it. 

With Jordan tucked into the crook of my neck, she pulled away from my grasp, and for the first time in nearly a day, I saw her beautiful smile. 

“So, does this mean that we want another baby?” She looked at me with a glimmer of hope.

I smiled back down at her and replied; “Yes darling. As long as our baby is just like you.”

A large grin appeared on her face, and she placed a fleeting kiss to my lips. Her kisses were always soft and warm, always leaving me wanting more. 

“Oh Nicky, I’m so happy we sorted all of this out.”

I kissed her yet again, and looked down at her; “Me too lovey. Now, let's get back into the car and make our way back to our first baby.”

“Yes darling, I’m dying to see her. But, all of this walking is making my feet hurt… Carry me to the car?” Jordan said with a playful gleam in her eyes.

I bent down, and had her get on my back. I held her soft legs, and quickly made our way to the car, with my lovely wife laughing right above me. 

I set her down in front of the car to get in. I missed being close to her so much, I couldn’t help myself from giving her another swift kiss. 

Instead of ending our kiss, and getting back into the car, we both had other plans. The kiss deepened, and her arms wrapped around my neck, and my hands traveled down her gorgeous body. 

Jordan slipped away from my grasp and got into the back of the car. She sat in the seat on the left hand side, and looked at me cheekily, and told me to ‘come here’ with her finger. Happily, I obliged. 

Necking with Jordan in the back of our car reminded me of the night we got engaged. Fast forward five years later, and here we were, doing the exact same thing. 

Jordan began to slink down in the back seat of our car, letting me hover over her. I missed this beautiful woman in all of her glory. 

I took it slow, just to show her how much I loved and adored her. I kissed her neck and collarbone, as my hands were making their way up the hem of her dress. Every hum of delight that she let pass through her lips made me want her even more. 

Both ready and eager, we rekindle our love, just like a couple of teenagers in the back of our car. Moans of delight were shared on both accounts, and after cuddling for a little while, we got out of the car, back into the front seats, and made our way back home. 

The rest of our journey, we spent hand in hand, laughing, and chatting as usual. It certainly felt great to be back to normal. 

Pulling up to our driveway was such a wonderful feeling. Our home was our paradise, and we both couldn’t wait to see our precious little girl. 

No sooner as Jordan and I stepped foot out of the car, here comes Catherine, running out the front door.

“Mommy! Daddy!” She says with her golden brown curls tracing behind her, and the biggest smile on her face. 

Jordan knelt down to her and gave Catherine the biggest hug and a million little kisses all over her face. Nothing warmed my heart more than seeing my wife being such a wonderful mother. She had such a knack for it, and really put a lot of mothers from this decade to shame. Jordan wasn’t the type of mother to watch her children from a distance, she wanted to be in their lives, and love them with all of her heart. I completely and utterly agree with her on that, and would have it no other way. Maybe someday soon, there will be a new addition to the Carraway family for her and I to love. 

Catherine made her way over to me, and I scooped her up in my arms and gave her the biggest hug, and kiss on the cheek. Jordan snuggled herself up to me, with our daughter in my arms. Family was such a wonderful thing, and I hoped that this family would be expanding in size, but also in love very soon.


	7. Christmas Kitty

Hello, everyone! I’m back with Chapter 7 of The Following Years in Love. I hope you’re all enjoying the story thus far. As always, please RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW if you’d like. Enjoy!

Nick’s POV:

I had been pacing the floors of Bergdorf Goodman’s for the past twenty minutes in search of Jordan and Catherine. It was the week before Christmas, and Jordan was running around like a mad woman trying to get everyone on her list the perfect gift. Catherine, being very similar to her mother, enjoyed every minute of the holiday shopping and preparations. Those two together are quite dynamic when it comes to spending money. 

I walked around the corner into the long hallway of the seventh floor, into the children’s section, and finally I spotted Catherine. She was looking up at all of the toys and frilly dresses. Like mother, like daughter. 

She was all bundled up in her bright red winter coat with a fur collar, and a hat to match. Her perfect lips formed a smile as she looked around at the store festooned in Christmas splendor. This is what made this time of year all the more special. 

I placed my hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at me with those beautiful grey blue eyes, and her smile grew even wider. 

“Hi Daddy!” She said in her sweet little voice. This little girl could really make my heart melt in an instant. 

“Hello my princess! Where’s Mommy?”

She looked around with a puzzled expression and replied; “I’m not quite sure, she was just here a second ago!”

I chuckled; “Alright honey, let's go find Mommy. Hold my hand, I don’t want to lose you.”

I grasped onto my four year old daughters tiny hands, and knowing my wife, she was in the dress department or looking at the furs. As Catherine and I were about to get on the elevator, here comes Jordan around the corner with bags and boxes cascaded through her arms.

“Oh Catherine, there you are darling, I was worried sick!”

“Mommy I was with you, and then I looked and I couldn’t find you, and then Daddy found me.”

Jordan sighed a breath of relief, and then looked to me; “And where have you been? I’ve been looking all over for you!”

“Jordan, I was in seating area in the main lobby right where I said I would be. Now, c’mon girls, this place is a zoo. Let’s go home.”

Jordan rolled her eyes at me, and took Catherine’s other hand, and we made our way out of the crowded store, onto the frightfully cold streets of New York. 

With the three of us hand in hand, we walked up fifth avenue. The amount of people out today was astonishing, as everyone was preparing for the upcoming holiday. 

Lights were decorating the streets, and the tree at Rockefeller Center made little Catherine’s eyes light up. Nothing could be quite as wonderful as seeing the magic of Christmas through our little girl's eyes. 

We finally had made it back to the car, and one by one, we got each and every package in the backseat of the car. Jordan and I smiled at each other for a job well done, and turned around. We looked down and there was Catherine.

“Ummm, Mommy, Daddy…. How am I going to fit in the car?”

We both immediately started laughing, and I scooped her up in my arms.

“I’m sorry my precious girl, lets make some room for you! Afterall, you’re the most important little present in the car!”

Her lips formed a perfect little smile, and I gave her a kiss on the cheek. What did I do to deserve such a marvelous little girl? I’ll never know, but I am forever grateful.

“Come here my darling!” Jordan said with her arms stretched out. 

I handed her Catherine, and both of my girls had the biggest smiles on their faces. Nothing made me more pleased than to see them happy.

With Catherine surrounded by heaps of gifts, our little family sat in the car and made our way back to Long Island. Catherine was singing the Christmas carols that she learned in school, and Jordan and I were laughing and singing along. I never imagined myself to be such a family man, but god, did I love it. 

On our way back home, we stopped at a roadside stand to pick out a Christmas tree. Knowing Catherine and Jordan, there would be no rest until the perfect tree was found. 

Catherine and Jordan paced around the lot for a solid twenty minutes looking at all of the trees. The two would stop at each one, and look it over, then onto the next one. I’m almost positive that they’ve looked at all of the trees at least a dozen times, but I was not going to be the fool that would get in the way of Jordan and Catherine Carraway. 

After a few moments, I felt a tug at my coat. I looked down, and there was my Catherine. 

“Daddy, we found a tree!”

I picked her up, and she pointed me in the direction of her mother, in front of what could have been the most perfect tree on the lot. 

I paid the man, and just as we were walking back to the car, Catherine wandered off. She was looking into a little box by all of the trees.

“Mummy, Daddy, look!”

Jordan and I walked over to her, and in the box, was a lone kitten. It was just a tiny little thing, with bright green eyes, and charcoal grey fur. Catherine’s eyes lit up at the sight of the little creature. 

Apparently, the owner of the Christmas trees cat had kittens, and this was the only one left. 

Catherine picked up the cat, and it immediately snuggled right up to her. I wasn’t much of a fan of cats, but seeing a cute little girl and a helpless kitten was enough to warm your heart. 

Catherine looked up at me with sad eyes and a pout on her face; “Daddy can I please bring the kitty home, please?”

Unsure of what to do, I looked over to Jordan, who was down on Catherine’s level stroking the cat and smiling. 

“Kitty, Mommy and I are going to have to talk it over. Having a pet is a big responsibility.”

Tears began to well in her eyes as she put the cat down into the box. She got into the car, and tears began to fall down her face as her bottom lip quivered. It was a little too close to Christmas to be getting Catherine such a gift, and I didn’t know if she was old enough to handle it. It broke my heart to make her unhappy, but there’s one thing that Jordan and I didn’t want, and that’s a spoiled little girl. 

With the tree stand being just a little ways up the road from our house, we got home fairly quickly. I brought the tree into the house and put it in the den. After Jordan gave me thousands of directions to turn the tree, she was finally happy with the placement, and it was time to get decorating. 

Catherine sat in my chair in the living room with the saddest look on her face. She hasn’t said much since we left the tree stand, but I could tell that she was missing her feline friend. 

Jordan turned to me and whispered; “Nicky, what should we do about the cat?”

“I really don’t know, Jordan… Can a four year old handle having a pet?”

“Well Nick I don’t know… but wasn’t that cat awfully cute?”

“Well yes, I suppose, but Jordan, we can’t be giving Catherine everything that she wants... “

“Of course I know that Nick, but wouldn’t that be a lovely Christmas present for her? Can you imagine how happy she would be if Santa brought her that little kitten?”

I smirked at Jordan; “Gosh Jordan, I can’t tell who wants the cat more, you or Catherine.”

She laughed; “Oh really Nick, be serious. Wouldn’t that be the perfect gift?”

“I guess it would be nice to see her so happy on Christmas morning…”

“After I put Catherine to bed, why don’t you go back to the tree stand and get the cat?”

“Jordan…. Where in the hell are we going to hide a kitten from a four year old?”

Jordan looked puzzled for a moment; “I haven’t thought that through yet, but just get the cat later and we’ll figure it out!”

I couldn’t help but laugh, leave it to Jordan to think of such a complicated way to get a cat. 

I walked over to Catherine to see if she wanted to start decorating the tree with Jordan and I. I crouched down to her level so I could see those pretty eyes of hers. However, Miss. Catherine wasn’t looking too happy right now. 

“Kitty, do you want to help Mommy and I decorate the tree?”

Her lip continued to quiver, and her eyes were still watery.

“Catherine, what’s bothering you?”

She sniffed, and tried to keep the tears from falling; “It makes me sad that the little kitty is going to be all alone, Daddy. I loved him…”

I usually wasn’t one to have such a soft spot for animals, but she did have a point. 

Jordan stepped in from decorating the tree and added; “Kitty baby, Daddy and I are going to talk about it, okay? Now, look here’s your ornament that we got you when you were just a baby… How about you hang it up for Mommy?”

That seemed to make her feel a little bit better. Jordan handed her the ornament with her baby picture from 1923 in it. It was always bittersweet to look at that hanging on our tree each year. It meant that our little girl was getting older, and we were too. 

With the festivities seeming to distract Catherine from her new feline friend, I decided to go outside and get the presents from the car. 

Flakes of snow were beginning to fall, and my breath was visible in the air. I grabbed a few gifts from the car, when all of a sudden, I heard a noise coming from the side of the house. 

I wasn’t quite sure what it was, but decided to investigate further. I walked into our garden, which lacked color this time of year, and saw something underneath a snow-covered shrub.

I couldn’t believe my eyes when I got a closer look. It was that same damn cat from the tree stand! It must have followed our car up the road and to our house. 

It was clearly shivering, so I picked it up, and brought it inside to our cozy home. 

The fire was going, and both of my girls were smiling again as they were decorating the tree. All of a sudden, Catherine saw me out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers, and a big grin came to her face.

She gasped, and came running toward me with open arms.

“Daddy, how’d the kitty get here?”

I got down to her level so she could see the cat and replied; “Your little friend must have followed us home… I think he wants to live here. What do you think Jordan?”

Jordan looked over with a grin to match Catherine’s; “It’s okay by me. What about you Nick?”

“I think that we have a new member of the Carraway family for Christmas… How does that sound Kitty Catherine?”

Catherine ran into my arms, and gave me the biggest kiss on the cheek; “Thank you, Daddy!”

That was all of the thank you I needed. 

Catherine got her new little friend warmed up, fed, and was playing with him by the fireplace on the floor. I sat on the couch, with my feet on the coffee table, as Jordan was sprawled out on the couch, head resting on my lap. We both took drags from our cigarettes and looked around our home. 

Our house was warm and cozy, with the glow of the fire, and the emanating glow of our Christmas tree, this was pure bliss. 

I read some of my final drafts for my upcoming novel as Catherine was playing, and Jordan lounging in front of me. All of a sudden, Catherine starts running around chasing the little kitten, who had taken her hair ribbon.

“Hey, Mister! You get back here!”

Jordan and I chuckled, and Catherine finally made her way back into the den in front of Jordan and I.

“Make sure you keep an eye on him Kitty… Kittens are very curious.” Jordan said. 

“That’s right. You need to take good care of your little friend.” I added.

“Okay Mommy, okay Daddy.” Catherine replied. 

“You’re our good little Kitty, aren’t you darling?” Jordan said to Catherine.

She looked a little confused, and responded to her mother; “Mumma, are you talking to me or the cat?”

Jordan and I both let out a laugh. “We can’t have a Kitty and a kitten in the house. What are you going to name your little friend there Kitty Catherine?” I asked her. 

Just as Catherine was thinking of a name, the little kitten jumped out of her arms, and started playing with an ornament on the tree. 

“Mister you get back here before you get into trouble!” Catherine said to her cat. Then, a light bulb appeared to go off in her head.

“I know! I’ll name him Mister!”

Jordan and I looked at each other and laughed. “Mister sounds like the perfect name.” I said to her. 

Catherine got Mister under control, and decided to curl up with Jordan and I on the couch. We turned on the radio, and listened to Christmas songs. We smiled and laughed, and spent some quality time as a family. This is what the holidays were truly all about, not the things that made up the floors at Bergdorf's.


	8. Under One Rooff

Hello, everyone! I am back after a short break with Chapter 8 of The Following Years in Love. I hope you are all enjoying this story so far. If you are, please RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW. Enjoy!

Jordan’s POV:

With the hustle and bustle of the holidays behind our family, we were settling back into our normal routine. Our trio was situated in our kitchen on this snowy Friday in January. Our typical morning routine was beginning, with Nick seated at the table, drinking his coffee with the paper, and Catherine finishing up her breakfast, and I sipping my coffee making sure Catherine was eating her eggs.

“Kitty, honey please eat your eggs… You need to eat something before you go to school.” 

Catherine was being difficult this morning, which was so unlike her. However, I had to remember that she was four, and could certainly have her moments. 

“No, I don’t like them.” Catherine said in a huff. 

I let out a sigh of frustration, and Nick then put his paper down.

“Catherine Jane, you eat those eggs right now young lady. Listen to your mother and eat your breakfast.” Nick said in a stern voice. 

Catherine’s lower lip stuck out at she pouted, but sure enough, she started eating her eggs. Nick usually wasn’t one to get upset, but he was nervous about today. He had a meeting in the city with his editor about his novel. It’s one of his last revisions, and as always, he’s second guessing his work.

I’ve told him time and time again that his writing is sensational, and he would be just fine. If only he would listen to me...

Eight o’clock rolled around, as Nick gathered his briefcase, and put on his coat and hat. I bundled up Catherine at the door in her winter coat, hat, boots, and mittens. 

“Mummy, do I have to wear all of this?” She said to me as I buttoned up her coat. 

“Yes my love, I can’t have my little girl getting cold. Now you have a good day at school…” I said as I kissed her cheek.

Rising up from Catherine’s level, I went over to Nick who was waiting by the door. 

I fiddled with his buttons on his coat to make sure they were secure.

“And I can’t have my husband getting cold either…” I said with a smile.

He placed his hands on my shoulders, and ran his hands down my frame. I could tell by his expression that this meeting was bothering him.

I placed a soft kiss to his lips, and pulled him into an embrace. I then whispered in his ear; “Good luck today my darling, everything is going to be just fine, I know it.”

He smiled, and kissed me again. “I love you honey, I’ll see you later.”

“C’mon Kitty, lets get you to school.” Said Nick as he took Catherine’s hand.

“Bye you two, have a wonderful day my loves!” I said as they went out the door. 

I closed the door quickly to avoid letting any heat out of the house. I went back into the kitchen, and cleaned our dishes from breakfast. I couldn’t help but love days like this, where I could be slightly domestic. During the golfing season, I keep myself busy during the day, either practicing, or having the occasional tournament. This time of year was more relaxing. Catherine was off at school, and every Friday, Nick goes into the city to meet with his editor to discuss the progress of his book. I was snowed in, in our cozy little bungalow. The fire was going, and Mister the cat was curled up cozily on Nick’s chair. 

I puttered around, and tidied up the house. I made Nick and I’s bed, along with Catherine’s. I swept up the kitchen, and mopped the floors. With the house nice and clean, I decided to take a seat in the living room, read a magazine, and have a cigarette. 

I took a drag, and a cloud of smoke passed my lips and into the air. Looking back, I would never have thought that I, Jordan Baker, would end up having a domestic side. Chuckling to myself, and flipping the page of my magazine, I hear the front door knob turn, and someone come in the house. 

I put out my cigarette, and went to the front door. There was my little Catherine, cheeks rosy, all bundled up, and home from school early.

I immediately went to her to get her in from the cold. 

“Baby, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you in school?”

“The teachers sent everyone home for the day because of the snow.”

I looked out the window, and it was really starting to come down. I was just relieved that Catherine got home okay.

“Did you walk home all alone? Was someone with you?” I said nervously.

“Don’t worry Mumma, I’m okay.”

I started to get a little worked up. Catherine has never walked home by herself before. Usually Nick or I will walk or drive to the school and go and get her. I know that plenty of children walk, but I couldn’t bare to let Catherine. Maybe I was a little overprotective, but she is my little girl, and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if anything happened to her. 

I pulled her into a tight hug; “I know, honey. I just worry sometimes.”

I helped Catherine take off her damp coat and all of her other winter garb. He little teeth were chattering, the poor thing. 

“I have an idea Kitty, lets get you all warmed up in a nice warm bath, and then you get put on your cozy jammies. How does that sound?”

Catherine nodded her head quickly in agreement. We went upstairs, and got a nice hot bath ready, with lots of bubbles, per Catherine’s request. She grinned the second she got into that bath, gosh she was too cute. 

“Does that feel better, lovey?” I said as I watched her in the tub.

She nodded her head, as she was playing with the bubbles. I decided to wash her hair, and get her all nice and clean. She got out of the bath, and I wrapped her in a warm, fluffy towel, and she scampered off into her room to put on her nightgown. It was about one o’clock now, as I took another peak out the window. The snow was accumulating, and showed no signs of stopping. Although Catherine was home safe and sound, I was worried about Nick. Would he be able to get out of the city? Could he get home okay? My mind was beginning to wonder and think the worst. I was shaken out of my thoughts as Catherine was tugging on me, with her hair brush and ribbons in tow. 

“Mumma, can you braid my hair… pretty please?” She said as she gave me the sweetest smile that she could muster, and shone those beautiful grey blue eyes of hers right at me. 

“Of course, sweetheart. Let’s go brush that pretty hair.”

I sat down on the living room sofa, with Catherine on the floor in front of me. I ran a brush through her long locks. As much as I tried to listen and talk to Catherine, my mind was on Nick. I was trying to act as normal as possible, but my worries were getting to me. 

“Mommy, you’ve been brushing a long time…” Catherine said to me.

“Oh honey, I’m sorry. I was just thinking about something.” I said as I pulled her hair into a singular braid, fastening it with a blush ribbon. 

“What are you thinking about?” Catherine said as she got up and stood in front of me.

The last thing I wanted to do was to scare her about Nick. “Oh nothing, my love. Why don’t you go grab a book, and we can read for a little while?”

She nodded excitedly, and ran into her father’s office to get a book off the shelf. Catherine brought back a leatherbound notebook, of little stories that Nick had written for Catherine. They were her absolute favorites, and it just goes to show how much Nick loves his little girl. 

“Which one should we read, darling?”

“I like the one about how you and Daddy met…”

I was slightly confused at her request, hoping that Nick created a more child friendly version of our meeting. 

With Catherine snuggled at my side, we were swept away in the wonder of Nick’s words. From our meeting at a fancy party, and us dancing, and having our first kiss in a magical garden, Nick created our little love story into a fairy tale fit for a four year old.   
As much as I enjoyed the story, it made me miss Nick more, and continue to worry. 

“Mummy, you’re like a Princess, and Daddy is a Prince!” Catherine said with a gleam in her eye.

I chuckled slightly, “That was a good story, wasn’t it?”

“It’s my favorite story in the whole wide world. Now can we read the one that Daddy wrote about me and Mister?”

I agreed, and thankfully, this story kept my mind off of Nick for a short while. 

We went on to read more and more stories in front of the fire, and before we knew it, it was dinner time. The snow continued to fall, and still, there was no Nick. He is always home by this time, and now, I was really starting to worry. 

While Catherine was in the other room, I tried to call the Scribner’s office just so I could talk to Nick. I couldn’t even get through, the lines were so busy because of the weather. I tried one last time, and still, no luck. 

I made Catherine and I a little something to eat. I sort of picked around at my food, as my nerves were getting the best of me. 

Catherine continued to talk and talk, but one question she asked jumped right out at me.

“Where is Daddy?”

I looked at Catherine wide-eyed for a moment.

“Well sweetie, remember Daddy had to go to the city today to talk about his book?”

“Yes, but Mummy, Daddy is always home when we eat dinner. We always eat dinner together.”

“I know honey, but it might take Daddy a little longer to get home because of the snow. Don’t worry that pretty little head, he’ll be home.”

She nodded, and continued to eat her dinner. I sat there and watched on, looking completely normal on the outside, and an absolute wreck on the inside. 

As Catherine and I finished dinner, she handed me the plates as I put them in the sink to clean. Just as we were finishing up cleaning the kitchen, the lights began to flicker, and the power went out. 

“Mommy…. What happened to the lights?” Catherine asked in a scared tone. 

“Honey don’t worry. Sometimes during storms, the power goes out because of the wind.”

Catherine inched closer to me, and wrapped her arms around my legs. I picked her up in my arms and had her look around. 

“See honey, our house is still the same even though the lights aren’t on. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

She nodded and snuggled her head right into the crook of my neck and let out a yawn. I looked over to the clock, and saw that it was most definitely Catherine Jane’s bedtime. 

I carried Catherine up the stairs into her bedroom, with Mister following behind us. I got her all snug into her bed, and read her a few chapters of one of her favorite books, besides her father’s of course, Winnie the Pooh. 

As I closed the book, and looked down at Catherine, all I could do was smile. Her eyelids were growing heavy, as she began to drift off to sleep. I placed a kiss on her forehead, and tucked her in. With Mister curled up at her feet, I gave him a pat, and tried to maneuver my way out of the bedroom without falling or waking up Catherine. 

I left Catherine’s door open ever so slightly, and tiptoed into Nick and I’s bedroom. Peering through the darkness at my nightstand, I could see that it was nearly eight thirty. Nick was always home, and this was the time of night where him and I would catch up, after we put Catherine to bed. I couldn’t manage to keep myself occupied with the power out. Every place I turn in our house, I think of Nick, and then I worry. If only I could listen to the radio, or something so I could try and get my mind off of things. 

I took off my makeup, and got into some warm pajamas, to at least try and get some sleep. However, that was easier said than done. I laid in bed, and looked straight up at the ceiling for what felt like hours. My mind was going a mile a minute, and I couldn’t relax to save my life. All I could hear was the ticking of the clock with every second that went by, and those seconds turned into minutes, and with every minute that passes, my worries continued to grow. 

Horrible thoughts began to pester my mind. “The roads can be so dangerous coming back from the city into Long Island… What if he got into an accident? What if he….. What would I tell Catherine? Could I raise our daughter on my own?”

I knew I was overthinking things lately, but I’ve been so overly emotional lately, I couldn’t help but start to cry. I just wanted my husband home, and for him to be safe. 

As the tears rolled down my cheeks, I hear footsteps coming down the hallway, and my door creak open ever so slightly. In comes Mister, and trailing behind him is my little Catherine Jane. 

I took my clock from my nightstand and tried to read what time it was, which it appeared to be around 10:30. She went to bed just fine, I wonder what’s going on?

“Mummy….” She said in a broken whisper, and I could immediately tell that she was crying. 

I sat up in bed, and picked her up onto my lap. “What’s the matter my sweet baby? Why are you crying?”

I could see her face from the reflection of the window, and my heart broke. She was in tears, and barely could get a word out.

“Mummy….. I’mmmm…. Worried about Daddy.” She said as she continued to sob.

Trying to hold back my tears, I rocked her in my arms, trying to make everything better. “Shhhhhh…. Honey it’s going to be okay, you have nothing to worry about my love.”

“But…. why isn’t Daddy home Mummy, I want Daddy!” She said as the tears continued to fall from her eyes. 

“I know my love, but it’s been snowing very hard outside, and it’s made it a little tricky for Daddy to get home. But sweetheart, I promise that he’ll be home…”

I even felt unsure of promising that to Catherine, but the little girl needed some piece of mind, so she could at least try to get some sleep. 

I managed to calm Catherine down, and I began to wipe the tears from her eyes and cheeks. I kissed her cheek and held her in my arms, just to get her nice and relaxed again. 

“How about you sleep in Mummy and Daddy’s bed tonight? I’m lonely in here all alone, and after all, I heard you’re the best cuddler in the whole wide world…” I said to her in a whisper. 

Catherine practically clung to me and nodded her head. I laid back down, with Catherine right at my side. I rubbed her back to try and get her to sleep, just like I used to do when she was a newborn, and sure enough, she was fast asleep. 

Tears came to my eyes, because of how much this little girl cared for her father. She has been Nick’s little princess since the day she was born. He writes her stories for her, he plays with her, and he adores her with his whole heart. She needed Nick, and I needed him too. With Catherine cuddled so close next to me, I couldn’t help myself from starting to doze off, but my worries would still be there in my dreams. 

As I drifted off to sleep, I was having these horrible nightmares about Nick dying in a car crash. It reminded me so much of how things ended that summer of 1922 with Gatsby, Myrtle, Daisy, and Tom. Luckily, Nick and I stayed out of their affairs, but that situation haunts us both to this day. It was so vivid, and all of a sudden, I feel myself shaking, and I am jolted awake. 

I start breathing heavily and look around. Not much time had passed since I had fallen asleep. I looked down at Catherine to make sure she was still asleep, and then I looked up, and like an angel, there was Nick. 

“Oh Nicky baby you’re home!” I said in a whisper, trying not to wake Catherine. 

I got up from bed and leapt into his arms. I wrapped my arms so tightly around his neck, and his arms were wrapped around my waist, thank god, my love was home. 

I leaned back, and cupped my hands around his face; “Oh honey I was so worried, and Catherine was sobbing because you weren’t home…” And then the tears that I hadn’t shed began to fall.   
“Honey I’m so sorry that I scared you…. I’m just fine. The snow was pretty bad, and we lost power in the office hours ago. The whole city is in the dark. So then, I waited to see if the snow would let up, and it started to, but as soon as I got on the road, it started to pick back up again. I had to walk the last mile, because I couldn’t even see…” 

His face felt as cold as ice, and I then moved my hands down to grip his hands. “Honey you’re absolutely freezing!”

“Jordan the wind was just awful, it must be below zero out there…”

I pulled him into another hug, “Oh my poor Nicky… let me run you a hot bath, you need to get out of those clothes.”

I went into our bathroom and lit some candles to try and see. I ran a bath, as hot as I could get it for my poor husband. I felt just awful, but I am so relieved that he’s home, and he’s safe. 

Nick came into the bathroom undressed and in his underwear. He wrapped his arms around me, and whispered; “I guess I do have some good news to come out of today…”

“What’s that, Nicky?”

“The book’s done. It’ll be published in April.”

“Oh honey, that’s wonderful! See, I knew everything would be just fine! I’m so proud of you my darling.” I said while hugging him ever so tightly. 

“God, I love you Jordie…”

“Oh honey, I love you too.”

We held one another in a warm embrace for a few minutes. I knew that we were worried about one another, and missed each other immensely. It felt absolutely wonderful to be back in my Nick’s arms. 

He pulled out of our embrace slightly, and looked down at me; “You know Jordan, I’m so cold, I might need you to join me in the bath to warm me up…”

I swatted his chest and giggled; “Oh Nick stop it.. It’s nearly midnight, and what if Catherine wakes up?”

“We have a lock on the bathroom door, don’t we?”

I laughed, as Nick placed a trail of kissed down my neck; “Well…. I suppose we do…”

We both undressed, and got into the nice hot bath. With Nick behind me, and my back pressed up against his chest, there was nothing else better than this. 

We sat in our dim bathroom, enjoying the warmth of each others bodies. Nick’s arms were wrapped around my waist, and my hands were intertwined with his. He would place the occasional kiss on my collar bone as we talked about our days. This was pure bliss. 

We got out of the bath, and into our pajamas at half past midnight. There was Catherine, all snuggled in the center of our bed, with Mister right there next to her. 

“She missed you Nicky… She was crying and had to sleep with me because she was scared that you weren’t coming home.” I whispered to Nick as we were looking down at Catherine. 

“Awwww, my poor little girl…” 

Nick went over to her side, and sat next to her, and rubbed her back. Her eyes fluttered open, and I saw her make eyes contact with Nick. Without a second thought, she sat up, and curled up in her Daddy’s lap, with her arms wrapped around him so tightly, I didn’t think that she would ever let go. 

Nick kissed the top of her head, and her eyes began to drift off back to sleep. Nick laid her down in our bed, and the both of us got under the covers on each side of her. 

I had never slept so soundly, knowing that my husband, my daughter, and our little cat Mister were all safe and sound. The snow continued to fall, but that didn’t matter, because we were all snuggled under one roof.


	9. You are my Everything

Hello, everyone! Welcome back to Chapter 9 of The Following Years in Love. I hope you are all enjoying this story, as I enjoyed writing it. As always, please RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW this story if you like what you’ve read. Enjoy!

Nick’s POV:

Winter’s in New York seem to last an eternity. The months of January and February were moving at a snail's pace. However, I now had some free time as my book was finally being published. I am very proud of my novel, and I am so grateful to Jordan who has had faith in me this entire time. She was the one who encouraged me to be a writer to begin with, and that’s when I published my short stories. Now, I’ve written a glamorous tale based on the tragic events of the summer of 1922. My editor seems to like it, but I’m not convinced that it will be a hit. Jordan however, says that it will be the next great American novel… I’m not so sure about that, but you never know. 

I loved having such a supportive spouse, and today, I was going to show her just how much she meant to me. It’s our fifth Valentine’s Day together, and I wanted to make it special. I have plans to drop Catherine off at school, and then Jordan and I are going to head into the city, and have breakfast at the Plaza. Then, I wanted to bring her by my publisher's office to see the first published copy of my book. After all, without Jordan, I highly doubt I would be a published author. It wasn’t a glamorous or expensive gift, but I just wanted today to be relaxed, so we could enjoy eachothers company. 

“Catherine, darling it’s time to go to school!” I hear Jordan shout up the stairs.

I see Catherine scamper down the stairs through the french doors in my office. While Catherine is getting her shoes on, Jordan pokes her head into my office. 

“Darling I’m just going to bring Kitty to school, I’ll be right back.”

Getting up from my desk and walking towards my office door I reply; “I think I’ll tag along with you two…”

Jordan looked at me suspiciously; “Oh really Mr. Carraway? Very interesting…. Alright, well let's go then.”

Of course Jordan knew something was up, that was the thing with her, she could read me like a book. We’re in sync that way, I guess that happens when you spend a lot of time with the person you love. 

The three of us bundled up to brave the elements, and walked to the car. Catherine was her usual happy self, her curls bouncing under her red winter hat, with a big smile on her face. I looked over to Jordan, and I couldn’t help but notice that something looked off about her. She seems to have this glow about her, even though flurries of snow were falling. She was wearing her winter coat with a fur collar, and it appeared to be a little snug on her. Of course I would never tell her that, but I really just took a notice to it. She seemed to be fine, so I suppose it’s nothing to worry about. 

We arrived at the Long Island Elementary school, and just as Jordan was about to get out to bring Catherine inside, Catherine peeped up from the back seat.

“Ummm, Mummy…. I want to go inside by myself. My friends are all right there!”

Jordan looked back at her with a hint of sadness in her eyes, but she put on a smile for Catherine. “Okay sweetheart, you have a wonderful day. Be a good girl!”

“Be good Kitty, I love you.” I said to her.

“Bye Mommy, bye Daddy…” Catherine said as she ran out of the car.

She scurried to the front steps of the school and met a little group of her friends before going inside. She would be five next month, and she was getting more independent by the minute.

Jordan looked on as Catherine went inside the school, and turned to me with watery eyes. 

“Nicky she’s never not wanted me to bring her inside before… She was embarrassed by her parents Nick!”

I smiled to Jordan; “Oh Honey, everything’s fine! It’s important that you let her do some things on her own, it’s good that she has a little independence.”

“I know, but she’s my baby…”

I took her hand in mine and replied; “I know, and she might be growing up, but she’ll always need her mother.”

Jordan smiled and replied; “Well, I suppose you’re right… C’mon Carraway, let's go home.”

“Not quite yet, it seems to me like it’s Valentine's Day, and I wanted to take my gorgeous wife into the city for breakfast.”

She smirked at me; “Oh Nick, I thought we agreed on not having any big plans today…”

“How could I not spoil my Valentine on Valentine’s day? Really Jordan, it’s a holiday tradition!” I joked with her.

“My apologies, Nicholas…” She quipped back at me. 

Jordan and I left Catherine’s school, and made our way into the city for a romantic breakfast. 

The Plaza was filled with couples who were lost in the lust of eachothers eyes. Most of them seemed to be young couples who were in the first stages of going together. I assume that a majority of these people won’t last, but there could be a few that withstand the test of time. I looked across the table at my lovely wife, and I still looked at her with all of the admiration and love that my eyes could perceive. She is the person that makes me feel complete, for I would be nothing without her. 

Jordan looked up at me with her fawn like eyes and asked; “Darling why are you staring at me?”

I chuckled and replied; “You’re my favorite thing to look at.”

Jordan rolled her eyes and smiled, as we sat hand in hand in a crowded hotel restaurant, and more in love than ever. 

We left the Plaza, and walked about a block, and then I stopped us right in front of my publisher.

“Nick, the car’s this way…” Jordan said as she continued to walk.

“Jordan, I think I left something in my office, I just have to go get it.”

“What did you leave in there?”

“Nevermind that, just come with me.”

Jordan smirked at me, and we made our way into the building that towered over us. We got into the elevator and up to the sixth floor.

I was immediately greeted by the ladies working at the front desk. They all were eager to meet Jordan as well. They were all older women who fawned over me, and always asked about Catherine and Jordan.

“Mrs. Carraway it is so nice to finally meet you! I’ve seen you in my husbands copies of Sporting Life at least a dozen times.” Mrs. Mulloy said. 

Jordan extended her hand; “Well it’s very nice to meet all of you. I’m glad to know that Nick’s in good hands when he comes into the city.”

“Yes, and I love how you do your hair dear… You’re so beautiful! Nick, your wife is just a doll….” Mrs. Hackle added. 

“I know, she’s pretty wonderful if I do say so myself…” I replied.

“And you two have the prettiest little girl, I’ve seen her picture on your desk, what a lovely child.” Mrs. Tucker said to Jordan and I.

“That’s very sweet, thank you so much…” Jordan added. 

“Alright ladies, I have to grab something in my office, I’ll see you all next week!”

“Goodbye Mr. Carraway! It was lovely to meet you Mrs. Carraway, be sure to visit! And bring your daughter too!”

“I will, it was nice meeting you all!” Jordan said as her and I walked down the hall.

“Those ladies at the desk are so cute! They must have a soft spot for you Nick…” 

“Please Jordan, they’re my mothers age…”

“Well I’d rather them than some of these other secretaries floating around here….” She said as her eyes looked at all of the young secretaries walking around the office. 

“Trust me Jordan, these girls have nothing on you.”

“They better not.”

I tightened my grasp around her waist and kissed her cheek. How could I ever love another woman?

We got into my office, and Jordan was practically raiding the place. Checking everything out, making sure it was clean, and all of my things were in order. She then sat on my desk, and looked down at the pictures I had of her and Catherine. There was one of us on our wedding day, and another of the two of us with Kitty. The one next to it was Catherine on her first day of school. 

I looked across the room as Jordan was sitting with her legs crossed on my desk. She is so incredibly gorgeous, I could hardly stand it. I walked over to her, and wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her in for a deep kiss. 

Her arms cascaded themselves around my neck as she deepened the kiss. I placed kisses down her jawline, and to her neck as well.

“Oh Nicky…. Nick….” She sighed.

“What.. honey..” I said in between kisses. 

“We can’t do this here…. Get what you need and let's go home.”

I had sort of forgotten that I had actually brought Jordan here to see one of the first copies of my book. I wrapped it up for her, hoping she would open it, and see the dedication page. 

“I know it’s not much of a present, but I couldn’t have done this without you. Happy Valentines day, my love.”

Jordan unwrapped the book, and immediately grinned from ear to ear.

“Oh honey, it looks absolutely wonderful! I’m just so proud of you, my goodness!”

She leapt into my arms and placed a million kisses on my cheek.

“Look inside the book, Jordie…” 

She opened the book, and I had written her a little message.

February 14, 1928

My darling Jordan,

You are my everything, for you have given me my entire world. I love you with my whole heart my love.

Happy Valentine’s Day.

All my Love,

Nick

Jordan instantly began to tear up. “Oh Nicky….”

“Turn to the next page.” 

She turned to the following page, which had the dedication that read; 

To my Darling Jordan

Tears began to fall down her face.

“Jordan, without you, I would be nothing. I know it’s not the fanciest gift, but you just mean the absolute world to me.”

Jordan ran into my arms and held me so tight. 

I whispered in her ear as I held her; “You’ve given me a love that I never knew existed, an amazing little girl, and all the while, you’ve supported me in my dreams. I can’t thank you enough for being my wife.”

Jordan looked at me with tear stained eyes; “Oh honey, don’t thank me. I just love you with my whole heart.”

I placed a kiss to her lips, and I held her for a few more moments. 

Jordan drew back from me and said; “Now it’s time for your present…”

She waltzed over to her purse on my desk, and pulled out an envelope. She handed it to me, and I tore it open. In it, was a simple little note.

My darling Nicky,

Happy Valentine’s Day! I love you so incredibly much. You put up with me on a regular basis, with my antics and my headstrong personality. You’re the sweetest, most kindest man I have ever known, and with each day that passes, I find a new reason to fall more deeply in love with you.

We have been through so much in these past five years. We have had a beautiful baby girl together, and you have been the most wonderful father to our Catherine. The love you have for her warms my heart, and makes me love you even more. I only hope that you have enough love for our newest addition…

All of my Love,

Jordan  
Xoxo

“Newest addition…. What do you mean Jordan?” I asked. 

“What do you think that means?”

“That I have enough love for Mister?”

Jordan rolled her eyes; “No Nick, not the cat. Think about what that means for a second…” 

I thought for a moment…. surely she couldn’t mean… no… 

I looked over at her with wide eyes; “Jordie, are you….”

She nodded her head with a big smile on my face, while I just stood there, stunned. 

“Well aren’t you going to say anything?” Jordan asked nervously.

I smiled like a fool, and practically ran over to her. I took her in my arms, and spun her around. I was going to be a father again! 

“I take it you’re okay with it Nick…” Jordan asked as I held her.

I looked at her and smiled; “Honey I’m over the moon! We’re having another baby! When did you find out? When are you due? Are you feeling okay? Honey maybe you should sit down…” I said nervously.

Jordan laughed and replied; “Oh honey relax, I’m fine. I found out two days ago, and I decided to surprise you… I’m about fifteen weeks along, and the baby is due in July.”

I smiled when she told me all of that. We were going to become a family of four. Ever since Jordan had her miscarriage, I was so hesitant about having more children. But, knowing that Jordan’s doing just fine made things all the better. 

“Fifteen weeks ago….” I said aloud to Jordan.

She laughed into my chest; “It was our anniversary…”

I smiled as I remembered the trip. We had a terrible argument about having more children. Needless to say we made up, and here we were, fifteen weeks later. 

I took Jordan back into my arms and held her for a little while longer. This was just pure love. I had the most wonderful wife, who has given me the most beautiful daughter, and now, my wife is giving me another baby. She was more than just my Valentine, she’s the love of my life, my support system, and my everything.


	10. A Chat with Catherine

Hello, everyone! I am back with Chapter 10 of the Following Years in Love. I apologize for the lack of consistent updates each week. Writing was getting to be a chore for me, and I missed it being something that I enjoy. I decided to take a few weeks off, and now that I’m back, I have a few ideas for new stories. As always, please RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW. Enjoy!

Jordan’s POV

The month of February seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. The bitter cold winter days on Long Island were becoming few and far between. The temperatures were rising ever so slightly. Spring was on its way, bringing new life, and new changes. 

I was now just beginning my fourth month of pregnancy, and just like the temperatures, my bump was growing. Nick and I were ecstatic about the impending arrival of our second child, however we haven’t gotten around to telling Catherine yet. 

I do truly believe that Catherine will be a wonderful big sister, but I am fearful of her getting jealous. For the past five years, she has been the devoted recipient of all of Nick and I’s attention. Within the next few months, that was all going to change. Of course Nick and I would love both of our children equally, but it’s going to be a difficult transition for our first baby. 

As Catherine was sitting at the dining room table coloring away, I sat in the living room on our sofa in deep thought. I didn’t have the slightest clue on how I was going to tell Kitty. I wanted to get her used to the idea, and have the opportunity to bond with her before we became a family of four. 

As I continued to think, Nick came in from his office and into the living room. 

“Hi honey.” He said as he was reading the paper.

I was too focussed on what was on my mind, and mindlessly flipping through a baby name book, I didn’t even notice Nick.

“Jordie…. Jordan?” He said as he sat next to me. 

Quickly turning my direction towards him, I responded; “Oh hello darling.”

Despite Nick sitting next to me, I went right back to thinking about how I was going to let Catherine know about the baby, and more importantly, when I was going to tell her. 

“Penny for your thoughts, Miss Baker?”

I looked over at him with a smirk.

“I’m trying to figure out the best time for us to tell Catherine about the baby.” I said in a hushed whisper.

“Jordan, I think the sooner, the better. She’s going to have to get used to the idea.”

I looked at Catherine in the kitchen, her long caramel brown ringlets pulled back, wearing a long sleeved pink dress with little flowers embroidered on it. I started to imagine another little baby right next to her, and them growing up together. The thought warmed my heart completely. 

Nick wrapped his arm around me and whispered in my ear; “Let's tell her now honey, everything will be just fine.”

I nodded in agreeance with my husband. It was better to break it to her gently before it got too obvious. 

“Kitty, come see Mommy and Daddy for a moment.” I called out to her. 

Catherine came running with her curls bouncing as she skipped from the kitchen to the sitting room. She came to a stop with a sweet little grin on her face right in front of Nick and I.

“Come sit with Mummy and I for a minute, princess.” Nick said with his arms spread out. 

Catherine hopped up on the couch and situated herself between Nick and I. 

“You’ve been coloring up a storm, my darling.” I said as I ran my hands through her long locks. 

Catherine nodded her head and smiled; “I’m drawing pictures for Daddy’s book!”

I looked over at Nick, and he had the biggest smile on his face. He placed a kiss on top of Catherine’s head. He is such a wonderful father, and I knew that he would love our second baby as much as he loved his Kitty Catherine. 

“What book is this, Mummy?” Catherine asked referring to the book of baby names on my lap. 

“This is a book full of different names…” I said as I thumbed through some of the pages. “Daddy and I looked through this book before we had you to pick out your name.”

“Why are you reading it, Momma?” Asked Catherine with a puzzled look on her face.

Now was the time. I took a deep breath, and started to explain to Catherine how our family situation was going to change. 

“Kitty, you know that Mommy and Daddy love you very much, right?”

She nodded her head, I could tell by the look in her light blue eyes that she was quite curious about this upcoming conversation.

“Ever since you were born, you have made Daddy and I the happiest parents in the whole wide world…. Right Daddy?”

“That’s right, you are our special little princess.” Nick added.

“And Daddy and I have loved watching you get bigger and smarter everyday.” 

Catherine smiled as we gave her these little compliments and told her how much we loved her. Hopefully, she would be still have a smile on her face by the end of the conversation. 

“Do you love our family, sweetie?” Nick asked as he looked down at Catherine.

“I love you, and Mommy, and Mister this much!” She said with her arms spread as far as they could go. 

We laughed as Catherine was trying to spread her arms even farther. 

“Kitty, how would you like it if we added another family member?” I asked.

“Do you mean that we can get a dog, or another cat?” Asked Catherine excitedly. 

Nick and I looked at each other and laughed. 

“Not quite, Kitty.” Nick said while chuckling.

“No honey, how would you feel about having a baby brother or a baby sister?”

Catherine seriously pondered my question for a moment. She was thinking so hard about it, I swear I could see the little gears turning in her mind. 

“I think it would be fun if I had a brother or a sister. I want to have someone to play with me and Mister!” Catherine said with a grin.

A sigh of relief came over Nick and I. 

“Well my sweet Catherine, you are going to be a big sister… Mommy is going to have another baby! What do you think of that?” Nick said to Kitty.

A big smile came over Catherine’s face.

“I’m so excited Mummy! Where is the baby now?”

“The baby is in my tummy right now darling, right here…” I said as placed Catherine’s hand over my growing abdomen. 

An expression of wonder came over her face, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so excited before. 

“When’s the baby going to come out Momma?”

“In the summertime, darling. We have to wait a little while so the baby can be healthy and strong.”

“Am I going to have a brother or a sister?”

We don’t know yet, love. We’ll find out when the baby’s born.” Nick replied.   
“I want a brother and a sister! So I can be the oldest and be in charge…” Catherine added.

Nick and I both laughed.

“You’re going to be an amazing big sister, my dear.” I said to Catherine with a wink. 

“Let’s pick out names for the baby now!” Catherine said as she flipped through the pages of the baby name book.

“Look Mumma, it’s my name!”

Her little fingers pointed to Catherine in the book, which was circled in faded blue pen. Seeing it made me smile, I remember picking out these names five years ago, and now, we had our Catherine. 

She flipped through more pages and got to the letter J. 

“Mumma, I think that’s your name right there… Right?”

She was starting to recognize words more frequently, and was starting to read in larger sentences. My little girl was really growing up.

“Yes honey, and what does that say?”

“Jordan!” 

I smiled as she recited my name, and flipped to find Nick’s name.

“Look Daddy, there’s your name right there!”

Her tiny pointer finger was directed towards Nicholas.

“That’s right my little love.” Nick said as he gave Catherine a squeeze. 

She continued to flip through the book, and came across another name that I had circled. 

“What does this one say Mummy?”

“That says Louise…”

She thought for a moment.

“I think I like this name for my baby sister.” Catherine said in a serious tone.

“Do you like that name, honey?” Nick asked.

She nodded her head. “I can’t wait to meet my baby sister!”

“What if you have a baby brother?” I asked.

She shook her head. “I’m going to have a sister!”

Nick and I both laughed, as Catherine hopped off the couch.

“I’m going to go draw my sister a picture!”

“Alright darling, you do that…” I said as I chuckled at Catherine.

Nick wrapped his arms around me once again as I leaned lazily up against him. He placed his other hand on my stomach, which was growing more evident by the day. 

“That went better than I thought.” I muttered to Nick.

“I knew she would take it just fine… I just can’t wait for her to get here.” Nick replied.

“Do you think we’re having another girl?” I asked inquisitively.

“I think so.”

“I think you’re wrong Carraway… This baby is a boy. I’m almost positive.”

“We’ll see about that Mrs. Carraway.” Nick quipped at me. 

We both laughed, and cuddled on our sofa as we gazed into on kitchen and watched our daughter. I knew that Nick and I were excited about baby Carraway, but now that Catherine was excited makes it all the more enjoyable.


	11. Each New Year

Hello, everyone! Welcome to Chapter 11 of The Following Years in Love. Again, I know I haven’t been updating as much, but I am trying my best to get as much content out there as I can. I have a new story that I’ve been working on that has taken up some of my time, which will be coming within the next few weeks. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and as always, please RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW!

Nick’s POV:

The month of March had begun, and signs of spring were beginning to make their way to Long Island. Today, the sun was bright, snow was melting, and dripping down the windows of our bungalow. It reminded me of this same day, five years ago, the day my little girl was born.

Today was March 8th, and it was Catherine Jane Carraway’s fifth birthday. I could hardly believe that our baby girl was five. These years have gone by in the blink of an eye. Although it was incredible to watch the person that my wife and I created grow and learn each day, I just wish that time could slow down ever so slightly. 

It was just past 8 in the morning, and Jordan and I had gotten dressed, and were about to tiptoe into Catherine’s bedroom to wish her a happy birthday. I was all set to go wake her, but Jordan was still pulling herself together. 

She sat at her vanity, all dressed wiping the tears that were falling down her face. 

I walked over to her, and placed my hands softly on her shoulders. We made eye contact, and she gave me a sad smile. 

“C’mon honey, it’ll be okay…” I said as I rubbed her shoulders.

Jordan sniffed; “I know, Nick… She’s just growing up so fast. And this baby right here is making me exceptionally more emotional.” She said as she placed her hand on her protruding abdomen.

I smiled as Jordan stood up right in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Let’s go wake up Kitty, and have a fun day… How does that sound?”

Jordan nodded her head, and kissed my cheek. She took my hand, and we walked down the hall and into Catherine’s room.

We looked down at her at her sleeping form, looking as precious as ever. Her caramel ringlets were askew all over her pillow. Her bow shaped lips were slightly parted, and her little hand was resting on top of her faithful companion, Mister the cat. 

Jordan and I couldn’t help but smile when we looked at our sleeping little girl. She has been our entire world for five years, and I could hardly wait to see what the next year would bring for our sweet girl. 

We sat on the edge of her bed, and Jordan rubbed her back gently to wake her up. Her little blue eyes fluttered, and opened looking at both Jordan and I. 

“Happy birthday, my sweet Catherine!” Jordan said as she placed what seemed to be a thousand kisses all over little Kitty’s face. 

“Hey, what about me!” I chimed in. 

I gave Catherine a kiss on the forehead and cheek, and she crawled into my arms for a big hug. 

“How old are you today Catherine Jane?”

She gave me a sleepy smile; “Five!” she said as she held up five fingers.

“My sweet little baby is five today! Stop growing up Kitty, I want you to be my baby forever and ever.” Jordan said as Catherine made her way over to her mother’s lap. 

“Mumma, I’m not a baby! When my baby sister comes, she’ll be the baby, and I’ll be in charge of her.” Catherine said very seriously.

Jordan and I were trying to stifle our laughs. 

“Kitty, what if Mommy has a boy, then you’ll have a baby brother…”

Catherine shook her head. “Daddy, I am almost positive that Mumma’s having a girl.”

I smiled at her, and gave her a tickle all over her little belly, which made her laugh and laugh.

Jordan smiled; “Alright birthday girl, we’ll have to see if you’re having a brother or sister.”

We all went downstairs, and had a lovely breakfast. Catherine requested pancakes, and insisted on helping her mother make them. She pulled over a stool and kneeled on it so that she could reach the counter with her mother. I smiled to myself as I watched my girls smile and laugh. There truly wasn’t a better sight than that. 

The next order of business according to Catherine was to go into town. She adored going to all of the shops, looking at all of the people, and looking up at they skyscrapers. They seemed much larger from the perspective of a five year old. 

Jordan and I walked on each side of Kitty, holding her little hands. I looked down at her, and to this day, I was overcome with how wonderful this little girl is. Her wavy chestnut locks up in a bow, those grey eyes that resembled her mothers, and those bowtie lips. I am truly so fortunate to be her father. She’s the kindest, sweetest, and funniest little girl, and I grow more and more proud of her with each day that passes. 

Jordan and I decided to surprise her and take her to one of her favorite places, FAO Schwarz. Her eyes lit up like two little christmas trees, and she immediately began to browse the entire store, with her mother and I trailing behind her. 

She looked at dolls, tinker toys, lincoln logs, practically everything that the store had to offer. Then, in front of her young and innocent eyes was a three-wheeled scooter from Radio Flyer. She immediately went over to it and got on it. She tested out the bell, and with a ding, a big smile spread across her face. 

Catherine walked back over to Jordan and I and asked; “Can I get this for my birthday, please Mummy, please Daddy?”

“Of course you can my sweet birthday girl!” I said as I picked her up in her arms.

“Well darling, as long as you’re careful! I don’t want you getting hurt.” Jordan added nervously.

“I won’t Mummy, I promise.” Catherine said very sweetly to her mother. 

“That’s right Mummy, Catherine is a big girl, I’m sure she’ll be careful.”

“She may be a big girl, but she’s still my baby. As long as she’s careful, I don’t see why not.” Jordan said with a smile. 

As giddy as could be, Catherine took the scooter, and brought it to the register with me. I got it all paid for, as we brought it back to the car. Although it was difficult to get Catherine to not ride her scooter in the busy streets of New York, we both promised her that she could try it out when we got home. 

That afternoon, we got home and Catherine decided to go or a ride on that mild spring day on her scooter, along with the company of her four legged feline friend, Mister. 

Jordan and I were in the house, getting ready the the continued celebration of Catherine’s birthday. As Jordan was frosting Catherine’s cake, she grew very quiet, and I noticed a few tears making there way down her porcelain face.

I went over to her immediately and wrapped my arm around her. “Darling, what’s troubling you?”

“Oh Nick it’s so silly. I just can’t believe or little baby is five. Five years old Nick! And they went by in the blink of an eye.” Jordan said while the tears continued to fall. 

I squeezed her side, and pulled her into a hug. “I know honey, but she’s still a little girl who needs her mother!”

“I know, and I’m acting so silly. I swear, this baby is making me far more emotional than I’d like…” She said as she placed her hand over her growing abdomen. 

I wipe the tears away with my thumbs, and place a tender kiss on her forehead. All of a sudden, our moment of bliss was broken by the shrieks and cries of Catherine. 

“CATHERINE!” I yelled as I ran to the front door. 

I ran outside, and looked around, and saw that Catherine had fallen off of her scooter. She was trying to pick herself up off of our driveway, while her little face was red and full of tears. 

I jogged over to her and picked her up.  
“What happened Kitty, are you okay?” I said as crouched down to her level. 

“I….. was….. going too…… fast….. and I fell…. I’m sorry Daddy.” Catherine said as she tried to catch her breath. 

I scooped her up and pulled her into a hug. “You don’t have to be sorry sweetheart… What’s hurting you?”

She pointed down to her knee, which was scraped, and her tights were ripped. 

“Lets go get you all fixed up birthday girl…. And lets dry those tears, I don’t want my favorite girl crying on her birthday.”

Catherine snuggled herself into the crook of my neck and clung to me. I brought her into the house, and there was Jordan as worried as ever.

“Oh my Catherine are you okay my darling? What happened?”

“Just a little accident on her scooter. She’s a careless driver, just like her mother…” I whispered to Jordan.

She smack me playfully as we laughed. 

“Let’s go put a bandage on that knee and put on some new tights my princess. Then you’ll be as good as new.” Jordan said while rubbing Catherine’s back. 

We took her into the bathroom and had her sit on the edge of the tub as we bandaged up her moderate scrape. 

“There, good as new my sweet girl.” Jordan said with a smile. 

Catherine who still had a frown on her face, looked at Jordan with the saddest eyes.

“Mummy, I’m sorry I wasn’t careful, and I ruined my tights.”

Jordan pushed her hair aside and cradled Catherine’s face. 

“Darling, I don’t care about the tights, all I care about is that you’re okay… I know next time you’ll be more careful. I can tell that this scared you.”   
Catherine jumped off the side of the tub, and clung to her mother as tightly as she could. Now I think Jordan had an idea that even though Catherine was growing up, she would always need her Mummy and Daddy. 

Aside from Catherine’s little accident, she had a wonderful rest of her day. Jordan and I sang to her, and her little face was just barely above the table so that she could blow out her candles. 

She opened a few more gifts, one from my parents in Minnesota, which had a brand new doll. Another from my sister Alice, a set of tinker toys, A teddy bear from my brother Henry. To top it all off, she got a mink stole to match her mother’s from the most extravagant and ferocious person I know, Jordan’s mother. 

Jordan and I had one last special gift for her, one that she could very well have for the rest of her life. 

She opened the little box, and her jaw dropped. In it was a very modest strand of pearls. I had thought of the idea, as I had bought Jordan one just like it when she was pregnant with Catherine. Jordan of course fawned over the idea, and I was just as pleased as could be to see that Kitty liked them. 

“It’s a necklace just like Mommy’s!” Catherine said with a gleam in her eye and a smile on her face. 

She ran into Jordan and I’s embrace and clutched us tightly. She kissed both of our cheeks and whispered “Thank you.” That alone, could melt my heart in an instant. 

Our night concluded, Catherine had just gotten out of the bath, and ready for bed. Jordan and I tucked her in as usual, but this time, she was surrounded by all of her new gifts. I read her a short story, and within the first two pages, she was out like a light. Jordan took her new pearls out of her grasp, and the mink and put them away in her closet. We both placed kissed on her cheek and forehead.

We looked over her for a few moments, and just smiled at our precious angel. Even though we were due to have another baby at any time, our love for our Kitty Catherine would never dissipate, it would grow, with each new year that life brought her.


	12. Company is on the Way

Hello, everyone! I am back with Chapter 12 of The Following Years in Love. I hope you are all enjoying the story thus far. I have definitely enjoyed continuing to writing Nick and Jordan’s story. As always, please RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW if you like what you’ve read. Enjoy!

Jordan’s POV:

Entering the month of April brought warmer weather, our second babies due date fast approaching, and the impending arrival of Nick’s family from Minnesota. I was especially excited, because Nick’s family has truly become my extended family. His parents are exceptionally kind, and are doting grandparents to Catherine. They treat me as if I was one of their own, and I will be forever grateful for their compassion. 

Aside from Ella and Michael joining us, Nick’s younger siblings Alice and Henry will be here as well. It’s been two years since I’ve last seen them, however we do keep up with them on a regular basis. 

Nick’s sister and I have actually become quite close friends. She reminds me a bit of myself, and we became fast friends right after Nick and I got married. Nick often jokes that our phone bill is through the roof due to Alice and I’s weekly conversations.

Henry is very similar to his older brother. Maybe a little more quiet, but he loves his niece so incredibly much. He helps Nick’s father run the hardware business out west. Nick has mentioned some difficulties in their relationship, so I’m hoping that this trip will help them bond more. 

I’ve been getting the house ready for them all morning. They all rented a bungalow for the week down the street from us, which Catherine is over the moon about. She’s not used to having other family around besides my father and I, and the occasional visits from my mother. I’m glad that she’ll see a more typical family, rather than her pristine grandmother who has a few cocktails when she watches Catherine. 

Cleaning the house this morning has been no easy task. This pregnancy has been alright, but being three months away from my due date is leaving me quite tired from time to time. I managed to get it all done, but was feeling exhausted by the end. Luckily, Nick offered to go to the market with Catherine to give me some alone time. I swear, that man could read my mind sometimes….

I sat up in bed, and decided to make myself useful. Nick has be working on yet another novel. That man… I swear, once he has an idea in his head, he has to get it onto paper as quickly as possible. This piece was the latest draft, and I might be considered slightly biased, but I loved what he had so far. 

Suddenly, I hear the screen door slam downstairs, along with tiny footsteps coming upwards. There at my bedroom door, is my Kitty Catherine, looking as cute as ever. 

I could hardly see her over my growing abdomen, but she scampered over to me, and then I could see that cute little smile of hers. 

“There’s my girl! How was the market, did you get everything on Mummy’s list?”

Catherine nodded her head and whispered; “Daddy even let me get some penny candy!”

I put a surprised expression on my face; “He did? Well you must have been such a good store for Daddy. Where is he?”

“He’s downstairs, I’ll go get him!”

Before I could get another word in, Catherine was running down the hall and calling for her Daddy.

“Daddy!” She called. “Mumma wants to see you!”

Nick came up the stairs with a tiny bag. 

I sat up more in our bed to look at my husband. 

“What do you have there Carraway?” I said inquisitively.

He sauntered his way over to my side of the bed. “When my pregnant wife is craving something, I’m sure to get it for her.”

He handed over the bag, and in it were my favorite tea cakes from the market up the road. I had mentioned them last night, and was eternally grateful that he had remembered. 

I grinned at him sweetly, as he met me halfway to place a soft kiss on his lips.

“You’re a love, thank you darling for the cakes. And, for making me not have to get up, I swear I’m as big as a whale.”

Nick sat down on the edge of the bed and chuckled. “Darling, you’re certainly not. You’re absolutely gorgeous.”

I quipped back at him; “You’re a rotten liar, Carraway…”

He had an unimpressed expression on his face. “Listen Carraway, I’m not lying. You’re a doll and I love you.”

After another peck on the lips, in comes Catherine, joined by her little cat Mister. 

“You’re daughter has excellent timing, she must get it from you.” I whispered to him.

Nick smiled and kiss me forehead. He then ran over to Catherine and took her in his arms.

“There’s my Kitty! C'mere you sweet girl!” Her father said while tickling her. 

Watching those two together made me even more excited for our next baby. I knew that Nick would love this little boy or girl, just as much as he adored our darling Catherine. 

The two began to play-wrestle, and Kitty began to jump all over the freshly cleaned bed. 

“Hey you two, this house is as clean as a whistle and I want it to stay that way before Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Henry get here.”

Nick scooped up Catherine, which made her break out into more giggles. 

“Sorry Mummy.” Nick said in a joking voice.

Catherine giggled: “Sorry Mumma!”

I couldn’t help but smile. “Catherine, go pick up your toys in your bedroom love. We want everything to look nice and clean for company.”

“Okay Mummy. Daddy? Can you put me down?” She said as she looked over at Nick.

Nick grinned. “I suppose, as long as I get a hug and a kiss. I loved having you as my little shopper today.”

A sweet smile appeared on Catherine’s face when she looked at her father. “I had fun with you Daddy.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave Nick a kiss on the cheek.

Nick set her down and watched her run off. She was such a Daddy’s girl, and Nick enjoyed every moment of it. 

Nick looked over to me, and made his way toward our bed. He crawled onto the bed from his side, and got comfortable next to me. 

“Catherine said you got everything on the list? I just want to make sure. After all, your parents, brother and sister should be here any time now.” 

Nick smiled and rolled his eyes simultaneously. “Yes dear, don’t worry. Shopping with Catherine is just like shopping with a mini-Jordan. She wouldn’t let me leave the market until we had everything.”

I playfully swatted at him. “I can’t help it if your daughter is as perfect as your wife.” 

He kissed my neck. “That she is Jordie…”

We had a few blissful moments of quiet, until a question popped into my head. 

“Are you looking forward to your family coming?”

He thought for a moment; “Yes… I suppose. Henry can be an ass sometimes, hopefully he’ll be in good form.”

I whispered; “Nick, your brother is not an ass!”

“Jordan, he gives me a hard time about not being in the hardware business. I wish he’d let the whole thing go. Why is it my problem that I got the hell out of Minnesota? I wanted to live my own life.”

Nick hardly ever got worked up, and I know that this bothered him from time to time. I ran my fingers through his hair. He always liked it when I did that, he always says how comforting it is to him.

“I know darling, just try and make things pleasant for you mother. She hates to see you two argue.”

“He starts it Jordan…” Nick responded.

“Well honey, just be sure to be the one who ends it.” I said with a smile and a kiss. 

All of a sudden, I hear Catherine running down the hall and into our bedroom.

“They’re here!”

Catherine ran downstairs, and Nick rubbed his head into my side.

“C’mon darling, everything will be just fine.” I said as I placed a kiss on his temple.

“Let’s hope Henry keeps his mouth shut.”

I swatted him as we both got out of bed, and followed our daughter down the stairs.


	13. Brotherly Quarrel

Nick’s POV:

I wrapped my arm around Jordan’s waist as we followed Catherine down the stairs to greet my parents, brother, and sister. I would be lying if I said I was looking forward to their visit. Sure, it’ll be great to see my mother and father, as well as Alice. But my brother Henry and I have had a complicated relationship since I left Minnesota. 

My father owns a string of hardware stores in the midwest. Ever since I was younger, he always wanted me to follow in his footsteps and take over the business. That was never on my agenda, as I wanted to go to school and have a career of my own. My father and I had a massive argument before I left, however, its all cooled down since then. He even said that he was proud of me, and my family. That was reassuring and all, but my brother wasn’t as forgiving. My brother has felt obligated ever since I left for the city, that he had to be the one to run the family business. Ever since then, he’s always had something to say to me, resulting in an argument, and then my mother getting upset. It was like clockwork, really. 

Jordan and I made it to the front porch and looked on as Catherine ran into the arms of my mother and father. 

My mother looked the same as always. She was a petite woman, with golden blonde hair, that was slightly curly. My father, well, I hate to admit, looks just like me. Maybe only an inch taller, and thirty years older, but still, it was as if his stature was a glimpse into my future. 

“Grandma, Grandpa!” Catherine yelled as she embraced both of them. 

“Oh my goodness, my little Catherine is growing up! Let me look at you sweet girl.” My mother said.

Catherine twirled in front of my mother, with her long wavy hair in ribbons flowing behind her. 

“She’s the most beautiful girl on Long Island… Thankfully she got her looks from her mother.” My father said as he looked over to Jordan and I and winked.

“Excuse me, Miss. Catherine, what about your favorite Aunt?” Alice said coming out of the car. 

“Auntie Alice!” Catherine said as she ran into my sister's arms.

“Hey! I thought you liked your Uncle Henry more than your Aunt Alice?” Henry said, following Alice out of the car.

Catherine jumped from Alice’s arms and into Henry’s, as Jordan and I walked down our front steps to say hello.

“Hey, Ma…” I said as I hugged my mother and took her bags.

“Hello my darling Nick, how are you?” She said as she kissed my cheek.

“Just fine, writing away as usual. How was the trip up?”

“Too long! That train could’ve gone a little faster.” My father said he slapped me on the back.

“Hi, Dad…” I said as he pulled me into an embrace.

“How are you doing, son? Where’s that lovely wife of yours?”

“I’m right here, Mike. How are you?” Jordan said with a laugh.

“I’m just fine my dear, and how are you doing?” My father said as he put his arm around Jordan.

“I’m doing all right, trying to get ready for this baby!” Jordan said as she placed her hand on her abdomen.

“Oh my goodness, Jordan look at you! You look wonderful dear! How are you feeling?” My mother said, running over to Jordan to give her a hug.

“Oh thank you Ella, but I feel like I’m as big as I whale… I’m more than ready to have this baby.” Jordan said with that signature smile of hers.

“Hey Nicky, aren’t you going to say hello?” Alice said as she walked over to the front of the house.

“Hi Al, how are you? I’m surprised you didn’t bring a date with you or something.” I said to my sister jokingly.

“Haha, very funny. Now, where’s the sister I never had?” She responded to me with her signature snarkiness. 

“Jordan’s talking to Mom and Dad on the steps,” I responded.

Alice practically ran over to Jordan and pulled her into the biggest hug. Those two had become fast friends and often talked on the phone. Their conversations ranged from family to mutual friends, to Alice’s dating life. My sister was indeed a flapper. She had bobbed her hair years ago, much to my mothers dislike and was in no hurry to find a man. She was almost a spitting image of my mother, but unlike my mother, I think Alice will grow to be a spinster, but of course, I wouldn’t tell her that. 

As I’m gathering my bags, my brother comes from around the car, and slaps me on the back, only a little harder than my father had. 

“If it isn’t my favorite older brother…” Henry said with a sly smile.

I rolled my eyes and responded; “Hi Henry.”

Visually, my brother was the combination of my mother and father. He was on the smaller side, with my mother’s coloring, but he looked just my father and me. 

“How’s the writing going?” Henry said as we brought the bags up the driveway.

“It’s going alright…. One of my books is due to be released next week.”

“Sounds like you’re not very busy. Maybe you should come home for a while and help dad.” 

Already, Henry was at it with his antics. I could only take so much, and for some reason, today I have even less patience than usual. 

“I actually am quite busy. You see, just because I’ve finished a book doesn’t mean that I stop writing. I’m writing some pieces for a magazine.”

“That can’t make much money. There’s a lot of money in hardware right now, maybe you should reconsider since you have a growing family.”

That just made my blood boil. For him to assume that I wasn’t making a good enough living for my wife, and soon to be two children. 

“I get a pretty hefty check once a week from my publisher. After all, I have published three books. I doubt you’ve read them, they might be a little too challenging for you.”

I flashed Henry a grin as we brought a few of the bags in the house.

In the living room, there sat my mother and father, along with Jordan, Alice, and Catherine. They were all catching up, and then my mother looked over to me sternly.

“I hope you two are getting along…”

“Oh, we’re getting along just fine Ma…” I said to my mother.

“Yeah, Nick has only called me stupid once so far.”

“Oh, Nick must you call your brother such names?” My mother said.

“I didn’t call him stupid, he’s the one starting trouble, at my house!” I said more loudly than I had anticipated.

“Nick please don't raise your voice, let's have a nice visit darling…” Jordan said as she looked at me sympathetically.

“Yes darling, let’s not argue,” Henry said, flashing me a sly smirk.

“Shut the hell up, Henry,” I said as I rolled my eyes.

“Nick!” Jordan said as she covered Catherine’s ears.

My family hasn’t even been here an hour, and I was already counting down the days until they all went home, and my life could return to normal. 

My mother went through the bags that she had my brother and I bring in and brought out some gifts for Catherine.  
“Ma, she just had a birthday!” I said as my mother riffled through her luggage.

“Oh nonsense, she’s my granddaughter and I’ll spoil her as much as I like.”

“What are you going to do with two grandchildren?” I asked. 

“Don’t worry, Nick! I always come prepared.” She said as she brought out another gift for the newest addition to the Carraway family. 

As my mother, Jordan, and Alice were talking in the living room about the new baby, my father, brother and I went to the kitchen for some brandy and cigars.

“Nick, I know I’ve told you this before, but I’ll say it again. I’m proud of you, son.”

Smiling to myself as I took a puff of my cigar; “Thanks, dad.”

“I really mean it. At the train station, they had a stand of books and there were two of yours! Right in the front. I had to buy them, even though your mother must have a thousand copies at home. I even read them on the train, you’ve got talent kid. And your wife? She’s one in a million. Such a nice girl, and what a sportswoman! And you have the sweetest little girl with another kid on the way. You’re doing great things kid, I mean it.” My father said to me as he slapped me on the shoulder.

“I have it pretty good dad, and I’m really happy.”

“Well, that makes two of you,” Henry muttered.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Henry to make everything about him.

“Oh c’mon Henry, you know I’m proud of you! You’re doing great things with the company, son.” My father said to my brother.

“Yeah that’s true, at least I don’t abandon my family,” Henry said looking over at me.

Giving Henry a glare, I responded; “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean that you don’t give a shit about any of us! You’re so wrapped up in your little New York world, that you’ve completely forgotten about the business.” Henry said, raising his voice.  
I walked over to my brother and stuck my finger right in his face. “Don’t you dare blame me for you being a miserable son of a bitch. I was a man enough to realize that I didn’t want to be in the hardware business, and followed my own path. I’m happy, I have a wife, and a daughter, and a career I enjoy. If you can’t accept that, then get the hell out of my house.”

Henry glared up at me, and for a moment, I swear I saw a tear in his eye. He stormed out of the kitchen, through the living room, and out the front door. 

I walked out of the kitchen and there was Jordan, walking over to me.

“Nicky, what happened?” She said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

“That lasted longer than I expected…” Alice mumbled to herself.

“Nicholas James Carraway, what happened?” My mother said sternly to me.

“Ella, the boys just had a disagreement, I’m sure they’ll be fine by tomorrow.” My father said trying to console my mother.

“Nicholas James, you best go find your brother and bring him back here this instant.” My mother said with an angry look in her eye.

“Fine,” I said as I cooly drifted out the door. In a desperate need to clear my mind, I walked along the beach. 

“Maybe I was a little harsh to Henry…” I thought to myself. 

I continued to walk, and the more I walked, the more I wanted to find Henry and end this whole argument once and for all.


	14. Perfect

Nick’s POV:

The long driveway seemed to carry on forever as I began my search for my younger brother. Sure, Henry and I had our moments, but I can’t be heartless. He’s my brother, and I would love to get to the bottom of our issues. 

Henry and I were quite close as young children. We played countless sports together, and I always knew he looked up to me. We always used to pick on our sister, which drove Alice nuts, but we always strived to get a reaction out of her. 

Ever since I moved to New York, our relationship has been strained. I’m the oldest, so my father always assumed that I would take over the hardware business. The problem was, that I didn’t have an ounce of passion for our family business. Sure, it meant a lot to my father, but it really didn’t matter much to me. I’ll never forget the day I told my dad that I was going to Yale…. God, he was livid. But, despite us Carraway men being slightly stubborn, he eventually saw it my way. I came back from school with a degree and without a job. I worked by my father’s side, but I knew that I needed to get away from the business, and moved to New York. My entire family was sad to see me go, but I’ll never quite forget the look of disappointment on Henry’s face when I left. You would have thought that every hope he ever possessed for his life had boarded that train with me. 

I never meant to leave Henry to have him fulfill our father’s dream of continuing our family business. I knew that New York could have endless opportunity for me. I just didn’t expect to stay back East for as long as I have. I was lucky enough to find someone that I love endlessly, and marry her. We had a baby together, and now five years later, we’re having another. I got so caught up in my own life, I’ve forgotten about some of the lives that I’ve left behind. 

Down the tree covered streets of East Egg, I went, with no signs of Henry. Knowing him, he’s probably lost considering he’s never stepped foot in Long Island. With a feeling of suspicion inside of me, I went to the boat launch at the tip of the Long Island Sound, just a half a mile away from our house. Sure enough, with grey, spring skies surrounding him, there was Henry right at the end of the dock. 

Trying not to scare him, I called out his name about ten paces behind him.

“Henry!”

He continued to look off into the horizon, refusing to acknowledge that I was there.   
“Henry, what the hell are you doing?” I shouted to him as I walked closer.”

“What the hell do you care? I’m just a miserable son of a bitch, remember?”

Frustrated, I sighed. “Please tell me, Henry, why have you been treating me like shit ever since I moved to New York?”

Silence. Classic Henry always retreated to being tight-lipped. 

“You know we never used to be like this with one another.”

“I know.” He whispered under his breath. 

“Then would you mind telling me what your problem is with me?”

After thirty second of silence, and mindless staring off into the distance, Henry spoke up.

“You have it all figured out. You’re your own person. You got out of Minnesota. Damn, I don’t even know who I am anymore.”

Confused, I joined my brother at the end of the dock. 

“I can assure you I don’t have it all figured out. But I’m very happy if that’s what you mean.”

“That’s exactly what I mean! You have a wife that you love, and a wife that loves you. A daughter, who loves you, and now another baby coming. You have the career you’ve always wanted, you make damn good money for yourself, and all of this is taking place in your bright and shining New York.”

I thought for a moment about what Henry said. I always knew that there was jealous, but I always thought it was more focused on the business. Never did I think that he was jealous of my family.

“You left me in the dust, Nick.”

“I didn’t do that intentionally. I had to move away for my own good.”

“Yeah, and you left me to help dad for the rest of my life.”  
“Henry, for Christ’s sake, just tell dad if you don’t want to take over! Sure he’ll be pissed, just like he was at me. Mike Carraway will get over it, trust me.”

Silence occurred for a few more moments as we both gazed out onto the bay. 

“Dad talks about retiring a lot.”

Confused as to why he brought that up, I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face.

“What’s that have to do with any of this?”

“It scares me, Nick.”

“What?”

“He wants me to take over the business, as soon as possible. I always thought I had more time to tell him and figure things out for myself.”

“Wow…. I knew Dad was thinking about it, I had no idea it was so soon.”

Henry nodded his head in agreeance. “I always thought that you’d be the one doing this. You’re smarter, you’d know what to do. I don’t know if I can do it.”

“Henry, you know more about the business than I ever have. I know you can do it, c’mon don’t talk that way.”

“Easy for you to say.”

I smirked at his sarcasm. Henry always had a wisecrack for every occasion. 

“You know, I was a bonds salesman who hated my job when I moved to New York… I lived in that bungalow alone. I didn’t know a soul. I hated everything about this city and wanted to pack up everything. I got drunk one night and I met Jordan. We got together, fell in love, and before we were married, she told me that she was pregnant with Catherine. Luckily, I loved Jordan more than I’ve ever loved another person, but Henry, nothing is perfect. Sure things look good now, but to tell you the truth, I’m a nervous wreck! I have another kid on the way! I think about my books failing all the time and not being able to feed my kids. I’m a little insecure, I mean my wife is a professional golfer who could have her pick of any man!”  
“I still don’t know what a fox like Jordan is doing with a dog like you.” Henry laughed.

I nudged him playfully. “Yeah me neither. But do you at least get my point? Nothing is as good as it seems from the outside. You’ll find your way, just like I did. You’re thirty! I didn’t have things figured out at thirty.”

Henry nodded, and more silence was brought into our conversation.

“I miss having you around home, Nick.”

I patted my brothers back. “I miss you too, Henry.”

“I know you’ll take the business to new heights. You’re brave, you’ve got charisma. You’ll do just fine.” I said to reassure my brother yet again.

“I hope so. And you know I’m happy for you Nick. I just have to find what makes me happy.”

“It’s not easy, but you will. Just find a nice girl to help you along the way. It makes a world of difference when you have someone to be right there with you.”

“I don’t know if I can settle down quite yet… Still, have to play the fields in Minnesota.”

“You’ve been playing the same fields for almost twenty years.” I joked with my brother.

“I know, but now I’m in New York, this is a whole new ball game.” He laughed along with me. 

“You should have seen Alice on the drive up, talking about how she’s going hunting for men in the city,” Henry said.

“I was surprised she didn’t have one tucked away in the car with her.”

We both laughed at the end of the boat launch and made our way back to my house. Sure, my life was going well, but we all have our days where things don’t quite go as planned. My kid brother is starting to find that out. He’s lost, and I used to be the one to guide him. I knew deep down that the business was the right path for him. It was familiar, but it was the right choice for Henry.

We arrived at the driveway of my bungalow, and finally, I felt like I had my brother back. We joked around like old times, and things were finally improving for the two of us. 

Barrelling down the drive was my little Catherine, whom I suppose had missed me in the time that I was gone. 

“Daddy, Daddy!” Catherine yelled as she jumped in my arms. 

I scooped her up and kissed her cheek.

“Hi precious, did you miss me?”

She snuggled her face into my neck. This little girl melted my heart every day. 

Jordan and my parents made their way to us, and Jordan kissed the side of my cheek. I wrapped my arm around her growing waist. I looked over to my brother as he watched me with my family. I gave him a wink because even if things looked perfect, they never were quite what they seemed. Even though, I would say that my family is as close to perfect as you could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter! It's a little different, but I wanted Nick to have more depth and history as a character. Please comment and leave kudos if you're liking this story, it would really mean a lot!


	15. The Baby Makes Four...

Jordan’s POV:

After a charming visit from Nick’s parents and siblings, the months flew by. May and June drifted warmly by as Catherine was finishing her first year of school, and Nick continued to write a few short stories here and there. Life at the Carraway household has been quite normal. However, with the month of July arriving, meant that a new addition was soon going to be added to our family.

I have about two more weeks until my due date, but I was more than ready to have this baby. The intense summer heat of Long Island was too much to bear. I was as big as a whale and in the middle of a heat wave. To say the least, I’m crankier than usual. 

Not able to do much, I sat in the living room with all of the windows open, hoping for a nice breeze to come off the bay. Nick was in his office, knowing it was best to steer clear of me, and Catherine was outside in the shade, trying to keep cool. 

As much as I love my family, I was enjoying this moment of peace. As almost a mother of two, I knew full well that I wasn’t going to get many moments like this. 

Sitting in Nick’s chair, I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I looked to the side, and there was my Nick. As much as I was irritating him, and he was irritating me, I still couldn’t resist him.

“How are you feeling, honey?” He said as he rubbed my shoulder.

I gave him a slight smile. “I’m all right… Just remind me to never have another baby in the summer.”

Nick placed a kiss on the top of my head. “I’m sorry, love. I know this has been tough…”

Tears came to my eyes, as I’ve been extremely over emotional. “It’s been so hard Nicky… I can’t sleep at night, it’s been so hot, and I don’t ever remember being this big when I had Catherine…. I’m just ready to have this baby already.” I said as I whined to my husband. 

Giving me a sympathetic smile, Nick crouched down in front of me. He took my hands in his and rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand. 

“I know Jordan, I know. You’ve done so well, and you’re almost there! Before you know it, we’ll have another baby! Isn’t that exciting?”

I nodded my head as I tried to wipe the tears rolling down my cheeks. I really didn’t deserve such a lovely husband, especially since I’ve been so moody lately. 

“Now you relax, love. I don’t want you to worry about a thing. Why don’t you go take a nap? 

“Okay, I think I will…” I whispered as I tried to pull myself together. 

Nick kissed the top of my head and began to exit the room as I was trying to get out of his char. 

“Umm… Nicky? Can you help me?”

He turned around and smiled. “Of course, here take my hand.”

I took his hand and slowly but surely, I got onto my feet, and just rested myself in Nick’s arms. I rested my head into the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my hips and rubbed my back as we stood there in the middle of our living room. It was the first piece of bliss that I had had all day. 

I went up the stairs and laid down on our bed in hopes to get a little sleep this late morning. Surprisingly, almost as an act of God, I fell asleep the second I hit the pillow. 

I hadn’t slept that contently in a long time, that is until I was awoken by a sharp kick from our impending bundle. I sat myself up and decided to take a flip through a magazine. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my little Catherine Jane peering in at me from the bedroom door. 

“Is that my little Kitty Catherine?” I said with a smile.

“Mummy!” Catherine said running onto our bed to join me. 

She had on her light blue linen dress, with frilly short sleeves, and a white collar adorned with a black bow. My little girl was truly the cutest sight. 

Catherine curled up right next to me, and I placed a kiss on the top of her head and wrapped my arm around her as I flipped through my magazine. Finally, for just a moment, I didn’t think about how huge I was, or the unbearable heat. At that moment, I felt back to my old self, which was truly refreshing. 

About a half an hour passed, and while Catherine and I were chatting and giggling, the baby continued to grow more active, to the point where it was painful. I tried my best not to show it in front of Catherine, but that was getting difficult.

“Kitty, could you do Mummy a favor?”

She nodded her head as those bright blue eyes shown up at me. 

“Could you go get Daddy for me?”

“Okay, Mummy!” She said as she scampered off of the bed and down the stairs to get her father. 

With Catherine out of the room, I tried taking deep breaths to calm my nerves, as well as the pain. Having done this before, I believe that labor has begun. 

I sat on the edge of the bed, wincing in pain as a contraction came. Nick came to the door and looked at me, and immediately rushed over. 

“Honey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Trying to breath I replied as calmly as I could. “Nick, I think it’s time for me to go to the hospital…”

Visibly shocked, Nick responded; “Ummm... Oh, Okay honey…. Your due date isn’t for two more weeks? What about Catherine? Are you okay?” 

“Nicky, honey, you cannot panic, I don’t want Catherine to get upset. First, I want you to call my mother to watch Catherine, okay? Then, once she gets here, we’ll go. I have my bag all ready.”

“Okay, that I can do, I’ll be calm, you’re right Jordan, we have to be calm for Catherine so she doesn’t get upset,” Nick said as he was pacing the bedroom up and down. 

“Nick, please. You have to relax, so I can relax. Can you do that for me, please honey?” I said, trying to control the excruciating pain that I was in.

“Okay, love. I’ll call your mother, and everything will be fine… Okay?” Nick said, trying his best to not be panic-stricken. 

I nodded my head and continued to sit on the edge of my bed. I placed my hands on my stomach right after another contraction and found myself smiling. I was more than ready to meet this new baby. 

Nick called my mother and immediately ran back upstairs to check on me. He was running so fast, he tripped and fell flat on his face in our bedroom over our area rug. Even in the middle of labor, I couldn’t help but laugh.

“You know, if you weren’t about to have our child, I’d be pretty mad at you laughing,” Nick said as he held my hand through that humorous contraction. 

Through the pain, I managed to laugh. That was the magic of our dynamic, there was always something to smile about. 

My mother finally arrived, and Nick escorted me carefully down the stairs. My mother walked up to me and kissed my cheek, and whispered in my ear. 

“Good luck my little Jordan Elizabeth. I love you, you know that?” She said to me.

I nodded and embraced my mother. “I love you, Momma,” I whispered back to her. 

After letting go of my mother, I had my little Catherine at my feet who didn’t want me to go.

“No Mumma, I want you to stay…”

“I know baby, but you’re going to have a new baby brother or sister!”

Thankfully, she seemed to understand. Nick lifted her up so I could kiss her goodbye, and give her a squeeze. This was the last time that my Catherine would be my only baby, and it was a lot more emotional than I thought it was going to be. She’ll always be my baby, I thought to myself. 

Nick could see that I was upset as we walked out the door and into the car. He squeezed my hand, and with the reassuring pressure of his hand, I knew that everything would be just fine. 

Finally arriving at the hospital came my least favorite part. Being separated from Nick. This was so traumatic for me the last time, because while he’s the only person I want comforting me. Not some doctor or nurse, I just want my Nick. 

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a million little pecks, and he reciprocated. I just wanted to have this all be over, and have my baby, and have my Nick and Catherine by my side. 

“I’ll see you soon, okay? And we’ll meet this little baby, and Kitty will be here all right love? I love you so much…”

“I love you too, so much my Nick.”

After our parting words, I was whisked away to the delivery room, preparing for our family of three to become a family of four. 

Nick’s POV; SIX HOURS LATER:

Besides being separated from Jordan, this was my least favorite part. The waiting. I’ve been waiting six hours, and still not a word. I so desperately wanted to know if Jordan and the baby were all right. I began pacing, and smiled thinking about what Jordan has said about my pacing; “Stay calm, you’ll wear a hole in the floor with all of that pacing.” That woman is the love of my life, and I so desperately just wanted to see her, to know that she was okay. 

Another thirty minutes had passed, and finally, the doctor walks over to me. 

“Mr. Carraway?”

“Yes, hello Doctor that’s me. How’s Jordan, how’s the baby?” I asked eagerly.

“They’re just fine. You can see them now if you’d like, congratulations!” He said giving me a firm handshake. 

And just like that, I was on cloud nine, just how I had been when Catherine was born. Making my way down the hall, there she was, looking angelic, and grinning ear to ear at our new bundle. 

I softly knocked on the door, being sure not to startle them.

“Hi, love... You look so beautiful.” I said smiling at her, with tears brimming in my eyes. 

“Not as beautiful as our second daughter.” She said with happy tears streaming down her face. 

Stunned, I froze in my tracks. I had another baby girl, whom I could love with all of my heart, and protect. I have two girls and the most beautiful wife. I truly don’t deserve a life this wonderful. 

Walking over to Jordan’s bedside, and looking down at this beautiful bundle, I’m on the verge of tears again. We truly made the most beautiful babies. 

She had the most delicate peachy complexion, with the sweetest bowtie lips that matched her sisters and mothers, and a nose that matched her mothers. Uncovering her hat was the sweetest little blonde locks I had ever seen. 

“Isn’t she gorgeous, Nick?” Jordan said beaming.

“She’s just as beautiful as her mother and sister.” 

I sat next to Jordan in her bed and wrapped my arm around her and placed a kiss on her temple as we looked at our beautiful baby girl. 

Jordan looked up at me after a few moments; “Do you wish we had a boy, Nick?”

I shook my head immediately. “Not for a second. I love all three of my girls more than life itself…”

Jordan handed her over to me, and just like that, I was smitten. This little girl had won my heart. 

“What should we name her?” I asked looking down at this perfect new baby girl. 

Jordan thought and replied; “I quite like the name that Catherine picked….”

I thought for a moment and looked down at our baby. “I think that suits her wonderfully.”

I handed her back to Jordan, and she whispered; “Hello my little Louise Anne Carraway.

“Hi little Lou, Mummy, and Daddy love you so much, and you have a sister who can’t wait to meet you,” I said as I stroked her chubby little cheeks with my thumb. 

There are only four times in my life where I have felt unworthy of my wonderful life. The first was when I met Jordan in July of 1922. The second was November fourth, 1922 when I married Jordan. The next was March eighth, 1923, when our Catherine Jane was born. And that last day was today, July second, 1928, when our Louise Anne was born. I’m not deserving, but I am truly lucky to be surrounded by the three most wonderful girls.


	16. Moon and Back

Nick’s POV:

I woke up this fine summer day with quite differently than usual. Usually, Jordan wakes me up, but my wife was still at the hospital, as she just had our newest addition the day before. At 6:30 on July 3rd, I feel someone jostling me in my sleep. My sleepy eyes open, and there at my bedside is Catherine. 

“What’s the matter, honey?” I said sleepily to Catherine.

“I’m ready to go see Mommy and Louise.” She said in a hushed whisper.

I sat up slightly and couldn’t help but laugh. She had gotten herself all dressed, her hair done to the best of her ability, and her shoes on her tiny feet. 

“Kitty, we can’t leave right now, it’s too early. Mommy and Louise are resting.”

“But Daddy, I want to see them… Please, can we go, please?” Catherine said while shining her sad grey eyes at me that she knew I couldn’t resist. 

“Sweetheart, the hospital won’t let us visit this early. See, look at the clock.” I said while pointing at the clock on my nightstand.

“When the little hand is on the ten, and the big hand is on the twelve, then we can go see Mommy and your sister.”

Understanding that she couldn’t convince me, she obliged. 

“Daddy…” She said to me before she left the bedroom.

“What is it lovey?” 

“I can’t fall back asleep. I’m too excited.” Catherine said with a little grin on her face.

I laughed and replied, “I know, I’m excited too. How about we have a little breakfast and then do a little reading? Or maybe we could go on a little walk to pass the time. How does that sound.”

She scampered over to my bedside and grabbed my hand. “Okay Daddy, let's go! I want time to start going by faster.”  
I chuckled to myself yet again and obliged. I suppose this has become my life, being dragged around by a house full of females, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Jordan’s POV:

It was a little past seven when the little whimpers of my little Louise Anne Carraway woke me up. I looked over from my hospital bed into the bassinet and tears automatically came to my eyes. 

I was more than thrilled to be a mother again. There’s nothing quite like having a new baby, and the joy and love that expanding your family brings. 

Of course, my babies happened to be the most beautiful. Louise looks very similar to Catherine. She has full cheeks, the peachiest complexion, and little bowtie lips that most people died to have. She had the longest little eyelashes, and the only differing characteristic is her light blonde hair. She is truly the definition of perfection. 

I was worried that when I was pregnant with Louise that I wouldn’t love her as much as I do Catherine. However, she’s not even a day old, and I love my two daughters just the same. 

I picked up Louise to check on her, and as soon as I held her in my arms, her whimpers seemed to fade away. 

“Hello, my little darling, did you just need your Mommy?” I said as I rocked her in my arms.

She let out a little yawn, which made my heart flutter. 

“Are you still tired my little Louise? You’ll need to be well rested when Daddy and your sister come to see you. Daddy loves you so much already, and so doesn’t your sister. She can’t wait to meet you, my little love…” I whispered down at my newest daughter. 

Not being phased by all of the happenings of the day, Louise layed there content in my arms. I brought her to my chest and her head went right into the crook of my neck, snuggling right up to me. If you had told me five years ago, I would be in a hospital bed swooning over my second daughter, I wouldn’t have believed you. Boy, am I glad for these unexpected turn of events. 

Nick’s POV:

It was 9:30, and trying to keep Catherine busy has been nothing short of a challenge. She thought that making time go by quickly meant she had to do everything lightning fast. She ate her breakfast in two bites and then asked me if it was time to go see her mother and sister. If I had a dollar for every time she’s asked me that same question this morning, I’d be doing pretty well for myself. 

Deciding to get her away from a clock, I suggested a nice walk along the beach near our property. This early, there were hardly any people, and it wasn’t too hot yet, and the most lovely breeze coming off the bay.

With Catherine’s hand in mine, we walked up the beach. We were both content and Catherine was quite chatty, and she got quiet all of a sudden. 

“What are you thinking about, Kitty?” I said looking down at her. 

“Just some things on my mind…” Catherine said while looking down at her feet. 

She acts just like Jordan when something is bothering her. 

I stopped walking and knelt down to her level. “Tell Daddy what’s on your mind…”

She looked at me with those piercing eyes and then looked away. She was such a little doll, but I really hated for her to be upset. 

“I’m scared…” She whispered.

“What are you scared about Catherine?” 

“I’m scared that you and Mommy won’t love me anymore.”

Immediately saddened, I brought her closer to me. 

“Why would you think that?”

“Louise is brand new, and I’m five,” Catherine said, still looking down at her feet. 

Trying not to chuckle I replied; “Honey, no matter how old you are, Mommy and I are always going to love you, all the way to the moon and back. And we’ll love you and Louise just the same.”

Looking up at me inquisitively she asked; “You promise?”

I picked her up in my arms and gave her a million kisses on her cheek. “I promise you, silly girl!”

She giggled and laughed, and then wrapped her arms around my neck. “I love you to the moon and back too.”

Smiling at my daughter, I held her in my arms. She snuggled right up to me, and while she did that I looked down at my watch. 

“Guess what Kitty?”

“What Daddy?”

“It’s time to go see Mommy and Louise!”

She squirmed out of my arms and ran back towards the direction of our house. 

“C’mon Daddy let's go, I’ve been waiting forever!”

Happily obliging, we walked to our car and made our way to the hospital. 

Jordan’s POV:

After changing and feeding Louise, I got her all ready for her two important visitors. 

“Oh don’t you look so pretty my little Lou! Are you ready to see Daddy and Catherine?” I cooed to her. 

She opened her eyes, which are that striking blue-grey color that Catherine has. 

“I’ll take that as a yes my darling…” I whispered laughing at her cuteness. 

I placed Louise in the bassinet and sat back in my bed waiting for Catherine and Nick. Sure enough, after not even five minutes of sitting, I hear little footsteps coming up the hallway, followed by the familiar whisper of my husband telling Catherine to be quiet in the hospital. 

I hear the tiniest knock on the door frame, and I look up from Louise and see my loves. 

“Hello my darlings, come in!” I say in a hushed tone. 

Catherine and Nick come trailing in quietly. Catherine was walking ever so slightly in front of Nick, with Nick’s hands on her shoulders guiding her forward. 

Nick comes forward, and I purse my lips upward for a kiss. 

He kisses me tenderly on the lips, and whispers; “Hi love, how was your night?”

“Just fine… I missed you.” I whispered back to him.

Our moment was happily interrupted by the tapping of Catherine’s hand on my arm. 

“There’s my Catherine Jane! Oh my darling I’ve missed you. Have you been good for Daddy?”

She nodded her head and climbed up onto my lap. 

Nick went over to the bassinet and picked up Louise. This moment was truly surreal for me. I had the most wonderful man as my husband, holding our new baby, with our oldest baby right next to me. My life was nothing short of blissful. 

“Are you ready to meet your sister?” Nick asked Catherine.

I looked down and saw her nod her head eagerly. Nick placed Louise in my arms, so Catherine could get a better look, and he took a seat in the bed on the opposite side of me. 

I gazed at Louise fondly and then my eyes wandered up to Catherine. The sense of wonder in her eyes, while she was looking at her baby sister, was amazing to me. She took hold of Louise’s tiny hand. Louise then reciprocated by wrapping her little hand around Catherine’s finger.   
“Look, Mommy, look, Daddy, she likes me!” Catherine said with a joyous expression on her face. 

Smiling down at Catherine; “She loves you so much, do you love her Kitty?”

Nodding her dead she responds; “She’s my new best friend.”

I looked over to Nick with tears in my eyes. I resting my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around me. We both watched on, as our oldest and youngest daughter were beginning their friendship that would last for years to come. 

I have quite the collection of trophies, prizes from tournaments, expensive clothes, but nothing was better than this. I, Jordan Baker, am much more than a golfer. I’m a wife to Nick and a mother to Catherine and Louise.


	17. We Love You Just the Same

Nick’s POV:

The humid days of mid-July faded into somewhat more tolerable nights of peace and tranquility. Well, it seemed that way with the windows in our bungalow ajar letting in a summer breeze off of the calm current of the Long Island Sound. Crickets chirped in the background, and finally, after two hours of crying, Jordan and I had gotten our new baby girl to fall fast asleep.

Jordan leaned into me as we gazed over Louise’s bassinet, mostly from sheer exhaustion, but there was the ever lingering touch of affection between us. 

We both seemed to be magnetized to Louise. The soothing notion of her tiny breaths and chest moving up and down as she finally fell asleep were symphonic after hours of rocking her back and forth.

“She’s quite cute when she’s not screaming…” Whispered Jordan. 

I wrapped my arm tightly around her waist in front of me and placed a kiss on her temple.

“We all know where she gets that from,” I responded snidely. 

“Don’t insult our daughter like that, I look like an absolute sight..” Jordan chuckled to herself. 

“I don’t think it’s insulting, her mother, and my wife happens to be the most beautiful woman in the whole world.”

Jordan rolled her eyes; “C’mon Lover boy, let's go to bed before she wakes up.”

I laughed at her name calling, and we walked hand in hand down the hall to our room for some well-deserved rest. We opened our bedroom door, and much to our surprise was a Miss. Catherine Jane Carraway, whom we put to bed hours ago.

“Catherine Jane, what are you doing up?” Jordan said in a stern whisper.

Catherine sat on our bed with her beloved companion Mister, with large tears in her eyes. I could tell Jordan’s maternal instincts immediately kicked back in.

She rushed to Catherine’s side and held her in her arms.

“Kitty, what’s wrong darling, why the tears?” Jordan said as she wiped a tear from Catherine’s cheek.

“Louise kept crying, and you and Daddy never tucked me in.” She sad with the saddest eyes. 

Catherine, of course, was over the moon about having a little sister for about a week. Unfortunately, Louise’s newness was wearing off, and Catherine was now finding the struggle of having to share Jordan and me. 

“Oh my little love, I’m so sorry…. Daddy and I won’t let that happen again, right Daddy?” Jordan said, urging me to join the conversation.

“That’s right, I’m sorry Kitty. Your sister had a hard time falling asleep, and it must have slipped Mummy and I’s mind.

“Let's get you to bed, all right darling?” Jordan said to Catherine. 

Catherine shook her head, but still had a hint of sadness in her eyes. I kissed the top of her head as she and Jordan left our bedroom, and her mother took her by the hand and brought her to bed. 

I was absolutely exhausted and crawled into bed. Shorty, Jordan joined me, and I wrapped my arms around her as she laid her head on my chest. 

“I didn’t think having two would be this tricky.” Jordan pondered to herself. 

I looked down at her in my arms; “I know honey, we’ll figure this all out.”

“I feel awful for not spending a lot of time with Catherine… I could tell that she was really upset tonight. She still looked sad to me when I tucked her in, but I couldn’t get another word out of her. I even went in to kiss her on the cheek and I saw her wipe it off… She’s never done that…. She must be so upset…”

“Jordan you need to relax, Catherine isn’t the first child to get a sibling. And we aren’t the first couple to have more than one child. Louise is only two weeks old for Christ’s sake.”

“Nick don’t be sharp with me, just because you’re tired doesn’t mean you can talk that way to me! I’m tired too, and between Catherine, and the baby…. I don’t know if I can do it…” Jordan said with tears beginning to form. 

“Oh Jordie, I’m sorry… You must be twice as tired as I am. Let’s get some rest, okay Love?”

She nodded, and I responded with a kiss on the lips.

“That was one of your more salty kisses, but I’ll take it.” I joked with her. 

“All jokes aside Nick, I think Catherine is due for some Mummy and Daddy time tomorrow. Why don’t we spend some quality time together, just the three of us, while Lou naps?” 

“Sounds like a great idea,” I say giving Jordan another kiss. 

She smiled, and we both laid down, and I wrapped my arms around my wife yet again. Not more than five minutes after turning off the lights, we were in a deep sleep.

Jordan’s POV:

To my surprise, Louise had slept for the entire night for the first time. I never imagined myself a week ago having to wake her up for breakfast, but now I was happily doing so.

I looked down at my sleeping bundle and smiled. Her peachy complexion, her bowtie lips, and strawberry blonde hair were enough to make my heart melt. 

“Hello my little Lou, it’s time to get up my love!” I said as I brought her into my arms. 

It was as if I had a completely different baby in my arms. She was just as content as could be, and finally, I could see us finally getting the hang of having two little girls. 

I fed Louise, and as I was rocking and talking to her in the rocking chair in the nursery, Nick came into the nursery abruptly, with a panic-stricken look on his face. 

“Nicky, what’s that matter?” I said with Louise in my arms. 

“Now Jordan, don’t panic, but have you seen Catherine?” He said shakily. 

Immediately, my heart was in my throat. “What do you mean have I seen Catherine? She’s usually not up by now, she’s in bed, isn’t she?” I said trying to be rational.

“I checked, she’s not in her room, she’s not downstairs, or in the yard. I can’t find her anywhere.” Nick said anxiously.

“No, no, no, she must be in her room. Catherine? Kitty, darling!” I said entering her room.

Sure enough, Nick was right, and there was no Catherine to be found.

“Oh Nicky no, no, no! Where is she, Nick she’s just a little girl! The roads are so busy, what if someone took her, what if….” I said with tears running down my face, and my breaths becoming shorter and fewer. 

Nick placed his hands firmly on my shoulders; “Jordan listen to me, you have to calm down, she’s only five, she has to be around here somewhere.”

“EXACTLY NICK, SHE’S ONLY FIVE,” I shouted as I sobbed to my husband. “She could be hurt, or lost, or…,” I said, thinking the worst. 

Louise started to cry immediately after I started shouting. Nick sat me down with the baby on the edge of Catherine’s bed, when I immediately noticed a piece of paper on Catherine’s nightstand. 

“What’s that on her nightstand…” I said shakily to Nick.

Nick unfolded the piece of paper and read it aloud. 

“Dear Mommy and Daddy,

I am running away. You love Louise more than me. Don’t look for me, just be happy with Louise and take care of Mister. 

Love, Catherine”

Nick handed me the note, and I sobbed even more. Her precious little handwriting, spelling errors and all. She was my baby, just as much as Louise is. 

Nick knelt down in front of me and rubbed my arms.

“Honey, I need you to calm down, for yourself and for Louise. She couldn’t have gone far, I’m going to find her.”

“Oh Nick please, I just hope she’s okay… I don’t even know how long she’s been gone…”

Nick kissed the top of my head, and like a flash, he was gone. 

Nick’s POV:

I tried my best to be strong for Jordan, but in reality, I was just as much of a mess as she was. We had no clue where she could have gone, what time she left, or if she was okay or not. I was quite honestly, petrified. 

I started out for the wooded parts of our neighborhood, shouting her name. 

“CATHERINE!” “CAAATHERRRINEEEEE!”

Every few steps I would do the same, and after a half an hour of tromping through the woods on that muggy July day, there was no sight of Catherine. 

Making my way back in the other direction, I walked up the shore, shouting her name again and again. 

“CATHERINE!” “CATHERINE WHERE ARE YOU?”

About a half a mile away from our house, I noticed a collection of rocks dividing the beaches of West Egg. Thinking she couldn’t have climbed that, I start to turn back. Then, all of a sudden, I hear the tiniest whimper off in the distance. 

I start running towards the ten-foot wall of rocks, and as fast as I could, I climbed and stepped over the large rocks. The sound was softly crashing against them, and in my mind, I’m thinking the worst, that my little girl is hurt. I finally get over the rocks, and over onto the other side, and there’s Catherine, sitting on a rock, crying her little eyes out. 

“CATHERINE!” I yell as I run over to her. She immediately runs to me, and I lift her into my arms and hold her tight. 

“Oh, my little Kitty…” I said as I kissed the top of her head. “Are you okay, are you hurt?” I said still panic-stricken.

She shook her head and between the sobs says that she’s fine. I let her calm down for a moment, and now it’s time that we have a talk.

“Catherine I need you to look at me,” I said to her sternly.

“Mommy and I found your note this morning.”

She looked at me with discouraged eyes, knowing that she was going to be in a bit of trouble.   
“Do you think that Mommy and I love Louise more than you?”

She shook her head yes. 

“And why do you think that?”

“Because you and Mommy spend so much time with Louise. I thought you wouldn’t care if I was gone.” 

I gave my eldest daughter a sympathetic smile. “Darling, do you know how worried Mommy and I were when we couldn’t find you? I was getting dressed and I couldn’t wait to read the paper with you like we do every morning. And then you were gone. Mommy is so scared, she started to cry because she just wanted you to be safe with us at home.”

“Mommy was crying?”

I nodded; “My goodness, yes! And when Mommy started to cry, Louise started to cry. I’ve been so scared to Catherine…. You’re my little princess, and all I wanted was to see your pretty face this morning.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy…” Catherine said as I held her in my arms. 

I looked right into her grey eyes that matched her mothers and said, “I know you are, you just have to promise me that you will never ever do that again. Do you promise me that, Catherine Jane?”

“I promise.” She said looking right back at me.

I grinned, and she immediately wrapped her arms around me for the tightest hug. I reciprocated, as I was too happy and relieved to have my Kitty Catherine back in my arms. 

I carried her home, and the second I came up the drive with Catherine in my arms, Jordan came running down to greet us. 

“Oh my Catherine darling, are you okay my love?” She said as she clutched Catherine in her arms with tears rolling down her face.   
“I’m okay Mummy. I’m sorry I made you so sad, I’ll never run away again, I promise.” Catherine said, wiping away her mother's tears. 

“That’s right, you never do that ever again. Because you have a Mommy, a Daddy, and a baby sister who love you so very much.”

“And Mister! Mister loves me too Mummy.” Catherine added.

Jordan and I looked at each other and laughed. “That’s right, Mister loves you too.”

Jordan continued to embrace our daughter as we walked up the driveway. I wrapped my arms around two of my girls and was so grateful that everyone was safe and sound, and knew just how much they were loved.


End file.
